AMG! Winter Tales 2016 : Body Switch edition
by HotelKatz
Summary: The Sequel to Winter holiday 2015. All will be rather short, about 500 words or so. Has a good deal of chapters on Bodyswitching.
1. Time with Ansuz 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy was sitting right behind Keiichi as he rode towards the temple, as the sidecar was full of groceries. Keiichi parked his beemer right by their home and asked,"Well, should we call Urd and Skuld to help us with the groceries?"

Belldandy shook her head. "I think chances are they're deep in some projects by now. Skuld did mention something about making Sigal more modular and you know that whenever Skuld does something, Urd simply has to compete."

Keiichi sighed before he and Belldandy began to grab as many groceries as they could. Wanting to impress Belldandy, Keiichi grabbed the majority and left Belldandy with one or two bags… even though it slowed Keiichi's movement to a crawl.

"Keiichi, Are you alright? I don't mind carrying more," Belldandy asked with concern.

"Non-nonsense! I can carry all of this!" Keiichi exclaimed. After a couple of steps, he said, "Can you get the door?"

Still with a tinge of worry for her… well, husband, though they would be holding another wedding for their mortal friends to come to, Belldandy briskly headed for the door and opened it. Once she could look inside, Belldandy gasped, "Mother? What you are doing here?"

Inside was Ansuz, playing mahjong with an exasperated Urd. Not looking away from the table, Ansuz answered, "I did say I would visit, didn't I?"

Keiichi nearly dropped the groceries when he realized Ansuz was there. "An-Ansuz!? I-I-I-"

"Skuld, go help him," Ansuz ordered.

Belldandy moved out of the way to let Skuld by. The middle norn noted the sour expression the younger's face.

As Skuld grabbed some of the groceries, Belldandy asked, "Skuld? When did Mother arrive?"

"Shortly after you two left," Skuld grumbled. With a more depressed expression, she added, "She beat my mahjong machine."

"Technology can never trump skill, Skuld," Ansuz retorted with an annoying amount of smugness. After placing another tile on the table, she said, "And it looks like I win again!

As Skuld, Keiichi, and Belldandy headed into the kitchen, Ansuz followed them. Urd shot Ansuz a nasty glare before an idea hit her. As she snuck out of the temple, Urd muttered, "Fight fire with fire. It's never failed me before."

"So I managed to get a few vacation days and decided to see how your marriage is currently faring," Ansuz said as she watched Belldandy and Keiichi put away groceries. "How has it been so far?"

"They're going to have another wedding to each other," Skuld quickly said, wanting to see Keiichi squirm.

With tears forming, Ansuz towered over Keiichi and asked,"Why?"

"My friends missed our wedding!" Keiichi quickly said. "And we won't have the backdrop of a ruined city for this one! There's also some legal benefits for couples if we married the mortal way!"

With a surprise cheerfulness that surprised Keiichi, Ansuz walked away and said, "Oh! That makes sense! I'll help with the planning!"

As Ansuz walked out of the room, Skuld said, "Could be worse. Urd could have been the one you made the wish with. Then you'd have Hild trying to plan your wedding."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And we get another month of short stories. This one was suggested by zeroIQ on the Goddess Relief Office. If you have suggestions, please do not leave them in the reviews for this one. Go to the Goddess Relief Office message board and post them there.


	2. Time with Ansuz 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess,

-oOoOoOo-

Ansuz was enjoying her time at Nekomi. sure, a good number of the inhabitants were rowdier than she cared for, it was a college town and no one else seemed to mind.

Skuld showed her a number of ice cream shops, electronic stores, and places where one could buy discarded machine parts.

Urd was hesitant to even try to say a place for Ansuz to check out. It took some finagling, but Urd said something about a bar after the sun sets.

Belldandy was currently leading her to a teashop, one she sometimes went to when Urd and Skuld's arguments began to wear on her nerves. Keiichi offered to take them, but Belldandy wanted to walk.

Ansuz's mood was greatly improved whenever someone thought that she and Belldandy were sisters. Eventually, Ansuz was skipping after Belldandy.

"Mother, people are starting to stare,"Belldandy said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Ansuz sighed as she went back to walking. "Sorry dear, but I've been having a wonderful time so far."

Then when Belldandy looked in a computer store's window, Ansuz saw him across the street..

Her blood boiled. Her instincts were ordering her to go over, pick him up, and smash him into the ground.

Alas, her daughter was too kind and would stop Ansuz's righteous fury, no matter how much Aoshima deserved it.

 _'She'd probably go as far to claim that he's an odd friend with cultural differences,'_ Ansuz thought. An idea hit her. As she created a couple of Mini-Ansuzs to sneak after the man in the white business suit, Ansuz thought, _'Someday, you'll understand, Belldandy, but I can't have you make me promise not to hurt Aoshima for what he tried to do to you and Skuld.'_

Flying above a building with her counterpart, Mini-Ansuz-A said, "Let's drug his food!"

Mini-Ansuz-B shook her head as she said, "He'd blame it on whoever made it. Let's put a spell on him that causes him to destroy any car he tries to drive!"

"Maybe, but what about a mark that drives away women?" Mini-Ansuz-A asked, while Aoshima prowled the streets..

"Well, It'd be fitting, but what one? The one that works when he talks to a woman or the one that activates when he merely lusts after one?" Mini-Ansuz-B asked back. Aoshima smirked when he saw Ansuz and Belldandy enter the tea shop.

"The latter would be better, but we'd need time to place it," Mini-Ansuz-A answered. However, Aoshima's eyes caught sight of an attractive college transfer student.

"Magic works best in threes, so what's the third?" Mini-Ansuz-B replied as they moved to keep Aoshima in sight.

"Bad gas at the wrong moments?" Mini-Ansuz-A asked. Aoshima cornered the young lady.

"Now we're being really childish," Mini-Ansuz-B muttered. "We could call up Loki."

"And risk it getting out of hand?" Mini-Ansuz-A asked back as Aoshima began his pickup line.

"We'll blame Hild? Nah… No one would believe it," Mini-Ansuz-B said as she and her counterpart cast a quick spell. Aoshima burped right in the lady's face, netting him a slap before she stomped on his foot and walked away. "...That spell didn't count."

"Agreed. We were defending her honor," Mini-Ansuz-A replied.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Here's a first. A sequel. I hope you guys are preparing your Holiday shopping early. Make sure to watch something cheesy and nostalgic with loved ones. Try to make it the kind of thing you don't mind mocking because you love it so.


	3. Time with Ansuz 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd could take a lot of things.

Skuld glaring at her? That happened at least once a day. Most of the time, merely waiting was how she dealt with it. Sometimes, she had to buy ice cream or apologize, but that was rare.

Keiichi glaring at her? He was a human. He was limited to the third dimension for how he could effect her. While she did see him as something like a younger brother, all that mean was she'd feel guilty enough to make it up to him after awhile. As for being threatening, he barely could back it up… directly. He did have an odd way with supernatural beings. If given a chance, Urd suspected Keiichi could round up a group of supernatural beings to give Hild pause.

Belldandy glaring at her? Nope. No way. Anyone else, Urd could easily read. When it came to Belldandy, her upset look covered anywhere from being upset, angry, to outright furious. Back that up with how powerful and skilled the middle norn was, Urd had a lot to fear if Belldandy went on the war path, merely from what she could directly do. Indirectly? That was practically exile. The only way Urd could get any help for merely existing from would be mortals and demons.

So when all three were glaring at her, Urd sat up from what she was sitting and nervously asked, "So what's up?"

"Why did you do it?" Skuld asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"...Gonna be a little specific," Urd asked. ' _No explosions, so Ansuz should be calm.'_

"Ansuz is in the living room, playing mahjong to see who gets to plan mine and Belldandy's wedding," Keiichi answered, crossing her arms.

' _Ah, he thinks he's being threatening-looking,'_ Urd thought. "Well, she was a bit too imposing, so I decided to deal with it."

"So you decided to call Keiichi's mother and Hild?" Belldandy asked, as as Urd began to drink some sake.

Urd spat out what she tried to drink. "W-what?! I only called Takano and gave her a quick ride here!"

The trio continued to glare at Urd.

"Look, I have no idea why Hild came here… Well, I can think of a few, but I really didn't even think of calling her!" Urd quickly said as she stood up. She was prevented from running to the living room by Keiichi and Belldandy

"Well, what? Was Hild was watching and waiting for something like this?" Keiichi asked.

Urd quickly nodded her head. "Now let me through!"

"Mother, Takano, and Hild are so into their game, they are barely aware we exist. What could you do?" Skuld asked back.

"Going by how you, Skuld, and Peorth nearly killed Keiichi during a rubberband game when he tried to join, it is inadvisable for you or anyone to bother them… Save for food and drinks," Belldandy added.

Urd stopped struggling and asked, "So… what? We wait?"

Belldandy nodded before she and Keiichi let Urd go. The eldest Norn went back to her chair and sat back down.

"I guess I'm sorry?" Urd asked. The glares briefly intensified, making her flinch.

"Should you do something like this again without warning or a valid reason, I will be upset," Belldandy said. She and Keiichi left the room. Skuld let out an annoyed huff before she left as well.

Urd sighed, "Well, at least we only have to deal with one of them during the wedding planning…"

-o-

Both Ansuz and Hild has overhead that last part.

"Takano, I think we should alter the terms of the deal," Hild said as she placed down a tile.

"As in this only decides who is the head planner, but the other two still get to help?" Ansuz asked with a smirk as she placed down a tile.

Takano chuckled before she placed down a tile as well. "I think I can accept that."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And a third part. I thought about doing some research into mahjong and seeing if I should try and make it into more of a focus of the chapter, but that's something more for a visual medium.


	4. Bodyswitch! Belldandy Keiichi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Skuld looked on in worry as Urd went over both Belldandy and Keiichi with a medial scan spell.

Skuld had upgraded her dream viewer to be able to see human dreams. Urd had made a few suggestive jokes about his dreams, but didn't seem much interested in watching Keiichi's dreams. Belldandy was curious, but refused to say why.

At first, everything seemed fine. Nothing about the system appeared out of the ordinary and any program checks came back clean. So Skuld and Urd decided to let Belldandy sit right at the screen.

So when the screen began to show Keiichi's dream, it began to spark and crackle. Before her sisters could pull her away, the viewer exploded in Belldandy's face and knocked her out.

So Skuld and Urd took Keiichi and Belldandy into the living room. When neither human or goddess woke up, Urd had ordered Skuld to check the machine and find out what had happened.

It didn't take long for the youngest norn to find some parts she knew she never even had. So when she took them to Urd…

Urd hissed at the parts. "Skuld… When Bell wakes up, we're gonna go to the arcade and give Mara a really bad time."

"You recognise them?" Skuld asked.

"Nope, but blaming Mara is always a choice when something like this happens," Urd answered when the unconscious couple began to wake up.

"Big Sis!" Skuld cried out as she quickly rushed over to Belldandy and hugged her.

"Urd? I think we might have a problem… a big problem," Belldandy said, looking at Urd in worry.

' _That's… Not how Belldandy speaks…'_ Urd thought as she also noted that Belldandy was not hugging Skuld back. Looking over at Keiichi, Urd saw that he looked confused… but not in the way he usually did.

As he looked down at his body, Keiichi asked, "Urd… Why am I in Keiichi's body?"

Looking over at Belldandy, Urd asked, "Keiichi?"

When Belldandy nodded, Skuld froze. She leapt away, like the one she was hugging suddenly turned into acid. Skuld pointed at Keiichi and said, "Pervert! Get out of my sister's body!"

"Wasn't it one of your inventions that did this?" Urd asked.

"It was probably Mara's fault! We need to fix it before Keiichi does something perverse with Big Sis's perfect body!" Skuld exclaimed.

Looking over at Belldandy, Urd noted how curious Belldandy seemed as they felt up the body they were in. "Skuld, Keiichi is too much of a prude to do anything. Belldandy on the other hand…"

Skuld looked over at Belldandy and let out a shriek. Before she ran to her room to rebuild the machine, she yelled,"Big Sis! Resist becoming a pervert!"

As a red blush came over their face, Keiichi said, "Belldandy…. Could you stop that?"

Belldandy paused before she gave Keiichi a smile. "I am sorry, but it just feels… different. It's kind of exciting!"

Urd shook her head with amusement. "Well, lovebirds, I gotta go set up a few potions for delivery. Be sure to keep your clothes on!"

"Urd!" Keiichi exclaimed. Belldandy now began to blush a little. Urd couldn't help but laugh as she left the room.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: and this was a suggestion from grayfox123

I once had a similar idea long ago, but it was a darker one, where Belldandy began to freak out as she could feel Keiichi's body dying around her. If that dialogue sounds familiar, it was because it was from _The Last Unicorn_.


	5. Bodyswitch! Skuld Keiichi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi had to admit, it was an unusual experience to be glared at by his own body.

"Skuld, how many times do I have to tell you that I won't do anything with your body?" Keiichi asked.

"Until I feel like you're telling the truth," Skuld said.

"So… how long again until your body swapper thingy is recharged?" Keiichi sighed before he decided to go read something. He knew that Skuld would follow after him. He tried to work on his beemer, but he couldn't work well with a hostile audience. Trying to play a video game got jeers from Skuld.

Only once did Skuld try to pick up Keiichi, shake him, and yell at him to undo what her device did. Urd quickly separated the two and hold to hold back her anger, as it was Skuld in Keiichi's body trying to harm Keiichi in Skuld's body. Had Keiichi put his hands on Skuld like that while in their own bodies, Urd wouldn't have held back her anger. Belldandy was the one to give the lecture to everyone about keeping their calm.

"A couple of hours. Don't blame me for your low power economy," Skuld snapped. "I just hope you don't become a lolicon from being in my body."

Keiichi glared at her, but Urd appeared and said, "Hey, if it was me instead of you, Skuld, there'd have been an actual threat of him getting overwhelmed by the body. 'Cause I'm just that damn sexy."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Skuld asked as she glared at both Keiichi and Urd.

"Nope. You're too whiny," Urd answered.

"And something feels… odd," Keiichi said. "Like there's a part of my body falling asleep, but it's not an arm or a leg."

Urd looked at him and said, "That's because you're not moving more in the fifth dimension. Try to imagine something, anything for a few minutes. You're not moving as much as you should be in that body there."

"Argh!" Skuld yelled as she stomped off. "I feel like I've been taken away from a Toyota Prius and forced into a Ford model T!"

With a smirk, Urd said, "Could have been worse. She could have said, 'Ford Quadricycle'."

"Kinda odd you know about that…"

"I have my ways… That and you guys leaving magazines around when I get bored," Urd answered.

"Didn't think automotives was anywhere near your interests," Keiichi muttered.

"So how are you holding up in a body that's shorter than you usually are, Keiichi?" Urd asked. She held back a laugh when Keiichi glared at her.

"It's… alright. Not me and I'm worried about if it'll affect my mind in-" Keiichi began before he realized something. "Why aren't you going after Skuld?"

"Bell's been waiting around to see if Skuld needs her. Lind also came by because we decided we might need a neutral party," Urd answered.

"That's… thoughtful of you," Keiichi trailed off.

An annoyed tick mark appeared on Urd's head. Something about Keiichi's tone annoyed her. "Hey…. I know you're not her…. But…"

Keiichi did not like the evil smile that formed on Urd's face. As he tried to run, Urd exclaimed, "Big sister breast check!"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: and this was another suggestion from grayfox123.

One thing I was tempted to do was do a thing where we get to see Skuld and Keiichi's minds slowly get affected by the bodies they were in, but there wasn't enough space to really explore it.

Unless someone asks, I won't be doing an Urd/Keiichi switch. Even then, I'd have to have someone look it over after I'd write it to see if I should have the rating changed. Yeah, I don't see Urd being in Keiichi's body without diving into sexual humor.

As for the fifth dimension thing, I'm not smart enough to use the mathematical/relativistic physics version, so I'm using the 'Consciousness is the fifth dimension' dealie or sometimes known as 'Imagination is the fifth dimension'.


	6. Bodyswitch! Urd Skuld

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was in a foul mood from Skuld's experiment as she stomped around the temple.

What it was supposed to do or why, Urd didn't care about or forgot entirely.

What was on Urd's mind was what it did.

It had somehow switched Urd and Skuld, putting each of them in the other's body. Both agreed to not to summon their angels. Thankfully, Keiichi and Belldandy were supposed to be out for the day.

At the moment, Skuld was trying to repair the device… though there was a few problems.

Looking outside, Urd saw Skuld, putting a black version of Banpei's hat on her guard robot.

"Skuld! What the hell are you doing!?" Urd yelled as she ran towards the two. Skuld pulled out a tablet and was looking through it.

"Oh, I got into a stumbling block trying to repair some wires, so I thought looking into an alternate power source might help… Then I saw Banpei's hat… And then I thought about solar power… And then I figures out another solution to Banpei's battery! I'll be making a hairband version for Sigal next. Maybe Another one for me, if I decide to have some gadgets with me on all times," Skuld answered, focusing more on the tablet. "Huh… maybe I should see if I can reproduce-"

"And that bodyswitching thingamajig?" Urd asked.

"Huh? What about it?" Skuld asked, looking at Urd.

"Have you fixed the wires?" Urd asked, getting a bad feeling about what the answer might be.

"Wires to what?" Skuld asked back.

"The bodyswitching thingamajig!" Urd yelled as she stood next to Skuld.

"What's the problem to it?" Skuld asked.

"Yargh!" Urd yelled as she tackled Skuld.

"Banpei! Stop Urd!" Skuld yelled.

Banpei then began playing Polka music.

"Son of a…" Skuld muttered as she fell asleep.

"Huh. So that's what polka music sounds like. Kind of a lame thing to fall asleep to," Urd muttered as she stood up. "Banpei, help me get her inside. Then go play with Sigal or something. Whatever it is when you're off duty."

Banpei nodded before going to help Urd.

-o-

Skuld slowly began to wake up. She discovered she was sitting in a chair in her room.

"Now fix the machine! I'm supposed to be the seductress of our trio! Not the child!" Urd yelled in her sister's face, fully waking up Skuld.

"Why? Don't like how these are mine now?" Skuld asked with a smirk as she cupped her bosom.

"This is revenge for all those big sister breast checks, isn't it?" Urd asked, her hands curling into fists. When Skuld began to smile, Urd muttered, "Oh shit…"

"...Thanks for reminding me!" Skuld exclaimed as she hopped towards Urd. Grabbing Urd, Skuld began to grope the black-haired goddess as the platinum-haired one yelled, "Big sister Breast check revenge!"

"Don't you realizing you're checking out your own boobs?!" Urd yelled as she tried to break out.

"Don't care! Revenge!" Skuld cackled.

"Skuld? Urd?" Belldandy's voice called out.

Both Skuld and Urd paused as they looked up.

A confused Belldandy asked, "What's going on?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: and this was a suggestion from zeroIQ. There might be an Urd/Keiichi switch in an upcoming chapter. Just need to get a few things out of the way.

It's kinda funny this fic has so many bodyswitch chapters. Perhaps if there's like ten or so, I might put up a warning in the summary?


	7. Bodyswitch! Skuld Belldandy

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd had been watching Belldandy for some time, since she and Skuld had been switched into each other's bodies.

Ever since then, Belldandy acted like she wasn't bothered by it. But the fact was that Belldandy was now in a body the could lie. If Urd had been forced to tell the truth for as long as Belldandy was a goddess first class, Urd would have lied like a dog the moment she got demoted.

"So… Bell," Urd began as she walked closer to Belldandy, who was sitting on the back porch for cloudwatching. "How are you holding up?"

"Fairly well. Aside from Keiichi been keeping his distance, everything been going well," Belldandy answered. "I tried cooking something. I had to keep my eye on it, as it seems that I had a sixth sense when it came to cooking. I nearly burned the fish."

"Couldn't have been that bad. You're Belldandy, even if you're in the squirt's body," Urd replied.

Urd paused when Belldandy shot her a nasty look. Belldandy said, "I do ask that you refrain from such comments while I'm in this body."

"Why? Are you afraid that your mind might get changed a little by being in that body as more time passes?" Urd asked.

Looking back towards the clouds, Belldandy quickly said, "Yes."

Urd blinked. "Look, Bell… Keiichi will love you no matter what. If worst comes to worst, I'll brew up some de-aging potion to let him be the same age as you."

"What of Sentaro?" Belldandy asked. "All he will see is Skuld giving her affection to another."

"Oh yeah…" Urd muttered. After a moment, Urd joked, "Well, Skuld is technically older than him, even in her body, so he probably is into older women, right?"

Belldandy shot Urd a furious glare before she somehow produced a Skuldbomb.

"Whoops," Urd uttered before she started running. Belldandy ran after her, throwing bombs after her.

-o-

As she stared into the mirror, Skuld decided that being Belldandy was a mixed bag.

On one hand, Skuld always wanted to be like her sister and now she was in Belldandy's body!

On the other hand, she thought that it would make everything easier, but it didn't. In fact, due to not wanting to ruin her image of her cherished sister, Skuld vowed to not make any mistakes.

As one could expect, everything seemed to go wrong. When she looked at her machines, she had to remind herself of what each one did, as the information didn't pop up to her. It was like she never used a machine before.

Trying to make a bodyswitching device also proved infuriating. Apparently, the slight difference in size between her and Belldandy's bodies was throwing Skuld off. It was like everything was in miniature and she had butterfingers!

"Big sis makes everything look so easy! Why is being in her body making things so hard!?" Skuld exclaimed as she slammed her hands onto the table. After a few moments, Skuld calmed down and said, "I just need some air, is all…"

When she opened her bedroom door, Skuld saw Urd run by with an angry Belldandy following after her. With a mix of shock, horror, and anger, Skuld muttered, "Big sis is so great, she can be a better Skuld than I ever could."

As she walked back to her chair, Skuld muttered, "I guess I should get back to making the bodyswitching device…"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: and this was another suggestion from zeroIQ.

The Skuld part is a lot more sad than I thought it would. It also raises a few questions. In a bodyswitching scenario, is muscle memory and mental muscle memory also transferred, or do they stick with the body?

EDIT on August 27, 2017 :For some reason, I had this as a Urd-Belldandy switch, when it clearly was a Skuld-Belldandy one. Can't believe no one pointed this out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was surprised when Belldandy walked up to him and began to snuggle him.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked, wondering if he should hug her back. There was an odd feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong, though.

With a gentle smile, Belldandy answered, "I recently looked over just about every event that has happened to everyone under this roof. The good, the bad, and all that in between. So… I thought you at least deserved something like this. Perhaps I should do this more often?"

Keiichi couldn't help but smile a little. So he hugged her back pressing her body against his.

Still, that feeling wouldn't go away.

Urd almost walked past the doorway when she saw what was going on. She couldn't help but smile. As she shook her head, Urd thought, ' _You go, Bell. I always wanted you to take the first step… Since we all know Keiichi can't.'_

"...Well, it's better than you usually do, Bell. I guess baby steps before you get to the real fun stuff?" Urd asked, getting the two's attention.

"I guess so," Belldandy answered, as a ghost of a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Isn't there better things for you to do, Urd? Like potion brewing in your room or anywhere else?" Keiichi asked as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Can't I watch? I promise I won't provide commentary or record anything!" Urd asked, giving puppy dog eyes.

"No," Both Keiichi and Belldandy said with equally annoyed tones. Belldandy added, "Now leave us, Urd."

Urd blinked a few times before she shrugged and walked away. As she headed to her room, she thought, ' _That was a bit rude for Belldandy… I wasn't doing anything wrong, just having a little bit of fun.'_

URd paused when she heard a thump from a nearby closet. Opening it up, she saw a bound-and-gagged Peorth, looking at her with hope in her eyes. There was a note on her head.

It read in Belldandy's handwriting, ' _Please leave her in here until I can properly deal with her on my own time.'_

Placing the note back on Peorth's head, Urd said, "Sorry, Peorth, but if Belldandy wants to do something, we let her… Even if it's weird stuff like this. You know how bossy she can get."

As Urd closed the closet door, the bound goddess struggled more and thought, ' _I'm Belldandy! Peorth switched bodies with me and tied me up!'_

Urd then walked away, humming a song she heard on the radio.

As she continued to struggle, Belldandy thought, " _I'm not bossy… Am I?'_

Elsewhere, the goddess with Keiichi thought, ' _I wonder how long before it will take Belldandy to free herself? Might as well have as much fun as I can.'_

Feeling up Keiichi's back, the goddess asked, "Shall we go to the park and have a picnic?"

"Wouldn't it take time?" Keiichi asked.

Letting go of the mortal, the goddess answered, "Perhaps… But I feel like if you help me, it might save time, as well as allow us to have some fun together."

Keiichi nodded before he replied, "Sounds good. Let's do it."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: and this was another suggestion from zeroIQ. A bodyswitch between Peorth and Belldandy.

Yes, Peorth is an antagonist in this one. Yes, Peorth's also my favorite goddess. Yes, I went against my usual way of showing off who the fake was. Y'know putting things into italics like _this Belldandy_. All to have a bit of fun with you, the reader.

Truth be told, it might be better for the story idea if I were to use Mara, instead of Peorth. But then having a seemingly crabby Belldandy would upset a lot of you. Of course, there's always the possibility of Belldandy's body starting to override Mara's mind might be fun to do. Could add in a bit of a horror element where Mara starts to think more and more like Belldandy.


	9. Bodyswitch! Peorth Lind

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was currently flipping through the TV channels when she heard a knock at the door.

She tried to ignore it, but the knocking persisted.

So she called out, "Skuld! Go get the door!"

More knocking and no response from Skuld.

"Skuld!"

When there still was no response from her younger sister, Urd yelled, "Bell, door!"

When Belldandy didn't answer, Urd yelled for the final member of the temple. "Keiichi! The sexiest goddess ever orders you to open the door!"

Still more knocking and response. Urd grumbled as she got up and headed to the door."Why didn't any of them get the lousy door? What, are they out shopping?"

It then hit Urd that they did go out to buy stuff from a junkyard.

"Dammit! I should remembered when I didn't have to fight for… the… Tv..." Urd muttered as she opened the door. Outside, she saw Lind and Peorth. Urd blinked a few times before she asked, "Why are you in each other's clothes? It's not halloween. Even then, not many places celebrate it in Japan."

"There was an accident involving some medical programs, a number of glitches, and Chronitons," Peorth sternly said, not a hint of her usual playfulness.

"Nice Lind impression, Peorth," Urd said as she let the two in.

"I am Lind. The accident switched our bodies," Peorth said before she summoned Spear Mint and Cool Mint. After a few moments, they returned back in her.

Urd blinked a few times. As she scratched the side of her head, she asked, "How could that even happen?"

"If we fully knew, we could reverse it. We made a few attempts, but none could work. So we came here to have you and your sisters check the past and observe what we're missing," Peorth answered as she floated in the air, looking bored. Looking at her usual outfit, she sighed.

"What's wrong with my body now?" Lind asked, sounding annoyed.

"Your hair simply does not match my clothes," Peorth answered.

"I was actually referring to the angel thing, but what other problems did she have?" Urd asked, sensing some juicy incidents to either use as blackmail and/or spread rumors about. not that she would, as Lind was pretty handy with that poleaxe of hers.

"Nothing to really spe-," Lind began.

"I tried to flirt with one of the rookies to get more info on our situation," Peorth quickly said. Her bored mood changed to a more annoyed one. "Apparently, muscle memory and character tics didn't transfer, as I went from flirting to holding them up by the neck! Now the poor thing must think I'm a violent tsundere!"

Both Lind and Urd gave Peorth irritated looks.

Urd thought, ' _That's because you kind of are one…'_

Lind decided to voice her thoughts. She got in Peorth's face and said, "You are omitting facts! When they told you that they couldn't divulge anything at the moment for the third time in a row, that was when you lost your temper! Were you in your body, you would have used a whip! I know that because that was the response I had to suppress at that moment!"

"Everybody, calm down!" Urd yelled, getting the duo's attention. "Bell and Skuld are out at the moment! We'll need them to go over the incident with a fine-toothed comb, if you want to make sure everything goes perfectly!"

Urd then began to walk around, looking like she was contemplating something. Lind hoped that it was for a good cause, while Peorth had a better grasp on Urd's mind. When Urd stopped behind the duo, Peorth looked back with narrowed eyes.

"Huh… Lind does look better in your clothes, Peorth, while your body actually look mores eyecatching in pants, _real pants_ , not the ones you claim to be pants," Urd said. When Peorth's glare sharpened, Urd quickly retorted, "Oh, please. You've worn so little clothing for so long, you actually get more attention by covering up more!"

After her eye twitched a few times, Peorth let out a cry and rushed at Urd. Her attempted assault was foiled when Lind summoned Peorth's whip and whipped it against Peorth's behind.

"Ah!" Peorth cried out in either shock or pain as she crashed into the ground. Urd took the time to put more distance between her and the duo.

"Targeting that area was a reflex from this body," Lind answered, blushing a little.

"Kinky!" Urd said. Lind and Peorth looked at each other.

"Truce?" Peorth asked.

"Truce," Lind answered.

Not liking her odds, Urd ran off.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: and this was a random one from me.

Truth be told, it's kind of weak in my eyes. Perhaps it might be better if it was expanded more, like Lind finds herself accidentally seducing Keiichi, while in Peorth's body. Maybe I'll write that scene later in this story. Or use that idea if I were to write a Urd/Lind bodyswitch.

I should have done the Belldandy/Mara one.


	10. Bodyswitch! Mara Belldandy

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Seeing Belldandy walk down the street wasn't a rare sight. Seeing her smile wasn't a rare sight.

Her occasionally giggling at a private joke? That was rare.

Of course, the person only looked like Belldandy.

' _When I get to the temple, I'll give Morisato complete hell!'_ the Demon-in-goddess-skin thought.

Images of forcing the mortal to endlessly clean the temple's rooms, having him take apart his beemer and putting it back together, talking Skuld into venting all of her frustrations onto the mortal, shrinking him to a doll and throwing him about, and so on ran across Mara's mind.

She paused to chuckle so hard, she shuddered. ' _Lady Hild's plan will succeed! Belldandy will come back to a place where Morisato despises her!'_

As Mara passed by a bulletin board, she saw an ad about a discount on steak. The sale would occur in about a week.

"Huh… I've been meaning to try out that saute recipe I read about the other day. The others would… like…" Mara muttered. She didn't know any cooking recipes… at least, not until that very moment. She gulped as she remembered how Bellandy changed a devil into an angel. While Mara may be ignorant in a lot of areas, she did know a lot about conditioning and mental processes, due to creating all sorts of supernatural things with her skill in genetics and biology. She also read a lot of manga and watched a lot of TV. "Can't… can't happen to me. I'm gonna be a… a…"

Her eyes widened.

She couldn't finish that statement.

She couldn't even say to herself that she would remain a demon.

When Mara turned around to run back to the Arcade, she saw her shadow temporarily changed to Hild's. It pointed in the direction of the temple before it changed back to the body's normal shadow.

Mara sighed. "I guess this means I have to work fast and hope no one asks certain questions."

Her shoulders slumped for a moment before she shook herself out of that mood. Under her breath, Mara said, "A depressed Belldandy draws more attention than a happy Belldandy."

As Mara headed to the Temple, she had to resist humming any song she overheard.

-o-

Hild watched as Belldandy was preparing her a meal. She was wearing one of her usual dresses, but was currently in Mara's body. There also was a collar around her neck, glowing with runes.

"It's so good of you to make me something, Belldandy," Hild said with a smirk. "It's also a tad interesting to see you take to Mara's body so well."

Looking back with a disappointed expression, Belldandy replied, "You and Mara only had to call me at the temple. We could have set something up. You didn't need to knock me out and steal my body."

She then tapped the collar. "You also didn't need to go and make this."

"That's to make you do whatever I order, Belldandy. Can't let you ruin my little plan," Hild retorted. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to make it. There was also making sure that it made Mara do what I say against her will, but that's something you don't need to worry your pretty little head about."

"It's not my head, it's Mara's," Belldandy quickly said.

"Right, right… So... " Hild muttered as she looked up at the ceiling. "So, feel any different? Aside from the whole 'body feels wrong' signs. Can you lie?"

' _Let's see what happens if I were to make Belldandy tell a falsehood!'_ Hild's gaze then shot towards Belldandy with a wicked grin. " _Would you kindly_ lie to me?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And the one I mentioned in chapter 8.

I have no idea what might happen next in this chapter. How far does the 'no telling lies' thing extend?

At least to the mortal shell that Belldandy normally resides in for this story. Perhaps it might be how Belldandy escapes the control collar thing. Being forced to tell a lie and being unable to lie creates a paradox/explosion?

How far would Mara be able to go through with Hild's plan? Would she see some similarities between herself and Keiichi, about how they both tend to lose a lot without the norns' help?

Or would Belldandy be able to break out of the collar because her temper becomes as short as Mara's? Which is to say she doesn't blank out and cause explosions like she does in her body, but is able to rip the collar in half because Mara once took the time to wrestle bears?

Ah, well. food for thought.


	11. Bodyswitch! Keiichi Megumi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd watched Keiichi as they were trying to fix the pipes under the sink. Normally, Belldandy would use her magic to fix it, but…

Mara's latest scheme once again targeted Keiichi, using Megumi.

"So… How's the pipes?" Urd asked.

"Might need to go to the store and pick up a patch kit," Keiichi answered.

"Well… Since you're in your sister's body, you could try flirting for a cheaper price. I can help-" Urd said before Keiichi shot her a glare. There was more hate and anger in it than she expected. "Uh… never mind."

As Keiichi went back to the pipes, "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in someone else's body, but the fact Mara keeps targeting Megumi…"

Keiichi punched the ground. "If I could, I'd… I'd…"

Urd nodded. "I understand, Keiichi. Better than you know. Belldandy's the other main target and Skuld's also been targeted by Mara as well, y'know."

Keiichi sighed. "Yeah…"

"So don't get upset! Lind and Peorth find Mara and beat the password outta her to get you and Megumi back to normal," Urd said as she walked over.

"So where is Megumi?" Keiichi asked. Before Urd could answer, "Dammit, Gonna need to get the patch kit."

"She's with Belldandy and Skuld in the backyard," Urd answered. "I'll go check."

-o-

Outside, Megumi eating some food with Belldandy and Skuld.

"So…" Skuld began. "When's the freakout?"

"Skuld!" Belldandy quickly said, giving her sister a stern glare. She looked back at Megumi when the latter began laughing.

"It's okay, Belldandy!" Megumi said, once she was mostly done laughing. "Skuld, I had my little freakout in the bathroom, when it really hit me that I wasn't in a dream or something."

"That's good. Wanna compete in another robot combat and see if Keiichi's body gives you any handicap?" Skuld asked.

Megumi smirked before she answered, "Heh, why would gender matter with anyone good with machines?"

-o-

Urd looked back at Keiichi and said, "It's all good. No problems whatsoever."

Keiichi let out a relieved sigh. "Megumi's stronger than she looks, after all."

"So… no memory wipe after you guys are back to normal?" Urd asked.

"Why not? She'd be a big help if we need it," Keiichi answered as he stood up and headed for his beemer.

"Wow, you're actually more trusting in her body," Urd joked. Keiichi shot her a glare before he left the room. This one wasn't as heated as the one before. In fact, it was rather close to the annoyed reaction Urd often aimed for.

-o-

Keiichi was riding Megumi's motorcycle, as it would probably raise the same question too many times.

' _So far, so good,'_ Keiichi thought before he heard a car honk. Looking over, Keiichi held back a look of disgust as he thought, ' _Oh no… not him.'_

Aoshima was driving alongside Keiichi, giving off a smirk. "Well, hello there. Nice Motorcycle. Care to tell me about it?"

Keiichi glared at him before speeding up. When Aoshima matched Keiichi's speed, Aoshima said, "Playing hard to get, I see. I don't mind. Let's-"

At that moment, a bolt of lightning came out of the clear blue sky and hit Aoshima's car. Keiichi couldn't help, but laugh as Aoshima's car simply stopped in place.

' _I owe Urd a bottle of sake,'_ Keiichi thought as he rode on with a smile.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: I guess this is Grundini's suggestion, though a suggestion from the reviews is against the rules that I said in the first chapter.


	12. Bodyswitch! Welsper Keiichi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

While waiting for Mara to get back from her human job, she was surprised when Keiichi walked into the arcade. He was carrying a cat carrying cage and had on a very un-Keiichi-like smile on his face.

"I assume you'll want this," Keiichi said before he put the cage down and left.

Inspecting the cage, Hild saw that Welsper was inside and unconscious. She frowned as she prepared a waking spell, having a suspicion what had happened.

"Wha-what? Where am I? Why am I in a-Welsper! He must have done this to me!" The cat said in a panic as they awoke.

Hild sighed before she yelled, "Keiichi, calm down!"

Keiichi looked at Hild and seemed to look even more panicked. "Hild! I-"

"Shut it and let me explain!" Hild said, giving off a scary aura. After Keiichi closed his mouth, she began. "I have no idea what Welsper did, but we both know it is to get closer to Belldandy. Sure, he's now a mortal and protected by the various laws that prevent demons from outright attacking him, but it is all for naught. Do you know why?"

"We'll make a deal?" Keiichi asked.

Hild opened the cage, but caught Keiichi when he tried to escape. As she began to scratch his head, she answered, "No. In fact, none of us will have to do a single thing. You remember how bad your luck is and how much worse it was before Belldandy arrived?"

Keiichi enjoyed Hild's fingers giving him the nicest scratch on his head. He managed to ask back, "Y-yeah?"

"Well, what Welsper either neglected or forgot was that wishes are bound to the client's soul. Stealing someone's body to steal their wish is going to rile up the Almighty force something awful. Therefore, today…" Hild chuckled for a moment. "Well, let's just say he might be willing to trade today for one, if not all of your worst days."

"Ho-oh, that's good,keeping going," Keiichi uttered before he began to purr.

"Going by what I know of your life… Perhaps your friends from the auto club will ask _Keiichi_ to watch over their bikes. After they muscle him into doing it, Skuld's latest rocket invention will go out of control and smash into the motorcycles. No need to explain what happens next, but I assure you that he will live," Hild answered. "Maybe _Keiichi_ will be attacked by various animals and try to use his forehead beam… only to remember that humans don't have that. Maybe Mara will see him, decide play some nasty pranks on _Keiichi_ , and be pleasantly surprised when none of them backfire. But that will all pale in comparison if he does meet with Belldandy."

Keiichi shook himself away from Hild's scratching and looked at her. Before he could speak, she answered, "She''ll know right away that he isn't you and give him the most ' _I'm disappointed in you'_ look she can muster. That will work, trust me. This is one of those universes that it will always work."

"And if it doesn't?" Keiichi asked.

Hild gave him a disappointed look and answered, "Then Belldandy changes her shell to be a cat and the two of you go and create demi-god kitties, all while Urd and Skuld trap Welsper in that body under a program that forces him to act just like you."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is another one from me. If I write another switch chapter, then I'll put something up in the title 'Now with a third of bodyswitching!'


	13. Bodyswitch! Mara Keiichi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd watched as Keiichi strided into the temple. However, it was not Keiichi's lanky, slightly-hunched-over walk. It was a confident walk that Urd knew who it belonged to.

So Urd quickly left the living room for her room. After putting some ear plugs in, Urd went searching for the intruder.

It didn't take long, as they were looking in the refrigerator. Urd knocked on the doorframe. Keiichi looked up, hands full of food.

"Hello, Mara. Didn't think you'd go and possess Keiichi to steal some food," Urd asked, when Mara's eyes met hers.

"What are you talking about? I'm Keiichi!" Mara quickly said as they began to back away, still holding onto the food.

After a few moments, Urd said, "Man, either possessing Keiichi has made you a horrible liar or it's just another casualty of you losing to us so many times."

Mara frowned, before she yelled, "Belldandy! Urd's gone crazy from huffing her potions!"

"She and Skuld are out. It's just you and me," Urd said, producing an Urdbolt.

Gritting her teeth, Mara asked, "So how'd you know it was me?"

Urd smirked. "I've been around you so many times, I'll always know who you are. Keiichi! Fight her off!"

Mara began to grin, making Urd uncomfortable. The demon replied, "Keiichi's not here. I learned from my time possessing his sister about how I can be thrown out… So It's my body for the time being and he has to try to get past my weaknesses under Hild's watch!"

Urd blinked a few times. For a moment, she grimaced… then a plan arose in her mind. "Wow…"

"Yup! And if you harm me, Keiichi suffers!" Mara cackled. "And once I find Belldandy, I'll cancel the wish!"

"And Keiichi can get all the blackmail on you that he wants," Urd said as Mara began to laugh.

After a few moments, Mara stopped laughing and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon. A Heterosexual male mortal in a smoking hot female demon's body? Ain't no way he isn't feeling up the goods!" Urd replied with a smirk.

"Lady Hild will stop him!" Mara roared, her face turning white with rage.

"Or allow him if he can provide either a good argument or amusement. Hell, She might even allow him to dabble in cosplay! Maid Mara? Bunny girl Mara?" Urd began before Mara dropped the food she was holding. "Aw… don't drop good food like that!"

"Never! She'll never allow a mortal to do that with my body!" Mara roared before she tried to rush Urd. The goddess merely floated up to avoid the charge and threw a weak UrdBolt to trip up Mara.

As she quickly stood on Mara's back, Urd asked, "Let's say you did somehow end the wish. Hild would find it amusing to give Keiichi some photos of you as a consolation gift, especially if he agreed to pose your body in them and also share them all over the internet. I could be wrong, but how lucky do you feel, especially in that body?"

Mara struggled for a few moments before she uttered in a weak voice, "I've made a horrible mistake, haven't I, Urd?"

"Eh, maybe," Urd answered. As she stepped off Mara's back, Urd couldn't help but say, "But if being a dude was what you wanted to try out, I do have some Genderbending potions."

Mara's response was to try and punch Urd. The goddess dodged the punch and threw another UrdBolt at Mara, knocking the latter out cold.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is another one from me and hopefully the final bodyswitch for this fic. I hope it is, or else this fic will gain the subtitle of 'Bodyswitch-mas edition'.

Who am I kidding? There'll probably be a few more. If I somehow get up to chapter fifteen with more bodyswitching, I'll rename the chapters to label each switch, save for chapter 8.


	14. Bodyswitch! Peorth Skuld

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

As Urd passed by Skuld's room, she heard Peorth cry out," This is why you shouldn't press buttons in my room, you baka!"

"This is a travesty! The love goddess of the roses, reduced to a body that will forever remain petite! How will I ever complete my tasks now!?" Skuld cried out, in a tone more dramatic than she usually talks in.

Urd opened the door and saw something that made her jawdrop. Skuld's goddess marks were on Peorth and Peorth's goddess marks were on Skuld. At the moment, Skuld was posing dramatically and Peorth was childishly stomping her feet. Urd asked, "What's going on?"

"Skuld stole my body, probably because it is sexier than hers will ever be!" Skuld said, pointing at the other brunette goddess.

"Nonsense! Peorth tried to play with one of my inventions and it did this to us!" Peorth growled.

Urd blinked a few times before she asked, "So did Skuld make a machine that forces everyone to speak in third person? Because Urd thinks that is dumb."

"No!" Peorth and Skuld yelled.

"I'm Skuld and I'm trapped in this body until I fix the device that did this to us," the being in Peorth's body said. When she looked at the smallest divine being in the room, she yelled, "And don't even think of dressing me in that underwear you call clothes, Peorth!"

"This is the second time I've been reduced to a child, Skuld!" The being in Skuld's body yelled back. "Do you think I find this amusing!?"

"I do," Urd interjected as she raised her hand, getting a nasty glare from the other two goddesses.

"She really is a baka like you always claim, Skuld," Peorth remarked.

"I'm glad you see the light, Peorth," Skuld replied.

"So…" Urd muttered. "What now?"

"I need to repair the device. You two need to stay out of my way," Skuld stated as she walked to her workbench. "So keep an eye on the child and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Yeah, Peorth. Watch TV with me and stay outta Skuld's way," Urd added, pointing out of Skuld's room with her thumb.

Looking back with a smirk, Skuld said, "I was talking with Peorth."

"Oh-ho! Just because your current body isn't a brat, doesn't mean your attitude isn't bratty, you brat," Urd quickly said. Skuld turned around and began to crack her knuckles.

However, both were hit on the head by Skuld's mallet. As Urd and Skuld rubbed their heads, they glared at the grinning Peorth, wielding the mallet. The latter pointed at the other two and said, "No fighting until everyone's back to normal! I won't allow you two to damage my perfect body!"

Skuld and Urd gave each other a quick glance, unnerving Peorth.

-o-

As a struggling bound-and-gagged Peorth was put into the closet, Urd asked, "How long before your doohickey is fixed?"

"Considering I never fully completed it, a couple of hours at best. A couple of days at worst," Skuld answered as the closet door was shut.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is another one from me. A Peorth/Skuld Switch. Adding Peorth to Skuld and Urd's arguments can either help or hinder a story. In my case, it seems to add a hectic pace I normally don't go at.


	15. Bodyswitch! Urd Megumi

Skuld was watching Urd, as Belldandy ordered.

Mara or Hild had launched an attack that did something to Megumi and Urd, seemingly causing the two to switch bodies. At the moment, Urd was staring at the flowers in the backyard like they were the most beautiful things ever in existence.

When Skuld had enough, she contemplated throwing a Skuldbomb. Instead, the youngest Norn asked, "Urd… is everything alright?"

"Human bodies can't see nanoangstroms, Skuld. Their sight only goes as far as tissues," Urd answered.

"That's... really limited. I wonder how Big sis can live with someone whose vision is slow limited… And how humans can live with such weak sight," Skuld muttered, looking at the same group of flowers as Urd.

"They have to use their imaginations and sciencey skills to see further… Y'know, the same things that allowed the humans to make soft serve ice cream?" Urd asked, giving Skulda brief smirk.

"So what? Are you saying that we gods are limited? We programmed the universe and are too busy keeping it working to do everything we wanted!" Skuld exclaimed, glaring at Urd.

"That's not what I'm saying at all! ...Mostly, anyways," Urd replied, though she muttered the last part. "I'm saying we grow really slow compared to humans and the time dilation is starting to hurt us, rather than help. Especially if simple board games ,anime, and manga are all reaching contraband status in Heaven. I wonder if it's a tradeoff, or some train of thought along the lines of 'we've always done this before' or maybe 'New brings unknown risks'?"

Skuld blinked a few times before she asked, "So… all the fun stuff I collected on Earth might be confiscated, if we go back to Heaven?"

Urd shrugged. "Probably. You'd have to ask Peorth about the stuff she took from you."

Skuld grabbed her own head and shouted, "But my stuff! You're saying I might have to choose between all my stuff and Big sis?"

Urd gave her an odd look. She muttered under her breath, "And I thought you had problems before."

"I gotta take steps! Prepare a neural spot for them!" Skuld ried out as she ran to her room.

Urd then turned her eyes towards the sky. "Huh… Clouds do look more fun when you can't see the water molecules."

-o-

Keiichi watched as Skuld ran by. As she ran out of sight, Keiichi said, "Great… Now Skuld's going to lock herself in her room too…"

He crossed his arms and looked towards the floor as he muttered, "I hope Megumi is alright… I know Belldandy is with her…"

-o-

Belldandy still wasn't sure how to react to what Megumi was doing.

"Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy…" Megumi uttered as she was stepping and hopping in front of a mirror.

When she discovered her voice, Belldandy asked, "Megumi… is there any reason why you're focused on Urd's bosom?"

"Well… When I was younger, I kind of wanted to be this big. So this is a bit of an abandoned dream-come-true…" Megumi answered, looking sheepish at her answer.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is another one from me. Decided to have Urd a bit enthralled with being a human. I'll admit the Megumi part is weak and probably out of character, but she's in an unusual situation.


	16. Bodyswitch! Belldandy Welsper Dark?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

Also, it's one of my attempts at trying to write a darker chapter.

-oOoOoOo-

Welsper walked into the temple with a mission, a ring in his mouth, and Hild's words still on his mind.

' _Just aim this ring at Belldandy, apply a bit of pressure, and you will be closer to Belldandy than Keiichi.'_

He had a feeling something was off, but the temptation was too much to resist.

Belldandy was chopping something in the kitchen. From what it looked like,it appeared to be carrots. With a brief prayer in his mind, Welsper tightened his grip on the ring.

At that moment, Urd had appeared, intending on getting some sake from the fridge. Instead,she saw the following images.

A beam of light come from Welsper's mouth, as well as some dust.

Ghostly images of Belldandy and Welsper torn from their bodies and forced into each other's.

"What happened?" Belldandy's voice said, coming from Welsper's body. Urd noted that Belldandy's goddess marks were on Welsper's body.

Looking over at Belldandy's body, Urd saw the body feel itself up before Welsper's voice left its mouth, "Hild tricked me! I wanted to be closer to Belldandy, not become her!"

Urd fired an UrdBolt at Welsper, knowing Belldandy's body could take it. When Welsper hit the ground, Urd quickly put a foot on their stomach and aimed another UrdBolt. With restrained anger, she said, "Get out of my sister's body now, Welsper."

"I was tricked!" Welsper exclaimed. After a moment, they smirked and added, "Besides, You would never hurt your sisters and-"

The ground exploded around Welsper's head, shutting them up. Urd said, "Y'see, you're not my sister. You might be in my sister's body and…"

Urd's eyes glanced towards Belldandy for a moment before she continued, "Some other important fact, but **_y_** _ **ou are not my sister, Welsper**_."

Urd then began to slowly lean in closer to Welsper. Her face changed. Her eyes grew larger, her pupils and irises turned into black dots, void of any depth or shading. Her mouth and nose grew smaller, until they were a fraction of their original size.

Welsper found himself unable to speak and look away.

"So if you don't get back in your cat body, I'll tear apart your mind until I get the answers I seek," Urd stated.

"You can't! Protections exist for a-" Welsper squeaked before Urd quickly leaned in until she was about an inch or two away from Welsper's face.

"I'm _the_ SysAdmin of Heaven and the best potion brewer ever! Take your pick, I'll use it to pick apart your spirit and-" Urd uttered.

"Urd! You're going too far!" Belldandy said. Urd quickly changed her face back and looked at Belldandy.

"I don't think Keiichi is into cats that way," Urd replied. She added, "A cat girl maybe…"

That made Belldandy a bit distressed. When Urd began to look back at Welsper, her face began to change back to the horror face. Welsper screamed, "The ring! It was in my cat body's mouth! I got it from Hild!"

"Bell? Ring?" Urd asked.

"I… don't think I have it," Belldandy answered, looking around for any unusual ring.

"Great… We'll need to negotiate with Hild… " Urd sarcastically muttered.

"Get off of big sis, You baka!" Skuld yelled, throwing Skuldbombs at Urd. When Urd was knocked off by some of the Skuldbombs going off near her, Welsper took the opportunity to grab Belldandy and run out of the temple.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is another one from me. A Welsper/Belldandy switch. Truth be told, it was a bit of a rough day for me and that did effect my writing. So next chapter will be a more humorous version of this chapter.

And yes, there was a brief reference to my what-if fic and I will be adding to it in January!


	17. Bodyswitch! Belldandy Welsper light?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was walking by the Kitchen when he heard Beldandy cry out. He rushed in and saw… Belldandy looking at her hands and Welsper looking around in confusion.

He was about to ask when Belldandy said, "This is not what I wanted! I should have known that she had something else in Mind when she said I'd be closer to Belldandy than Keiichi!"

Belldandy looked down at Welsper and said, "Belldandy, where's the ring that was in my… "

Belldandy looked at Keiichi with disgust as she said, "Keiichi, get lost. I have business with Belldandy."

Keiichi blinked a few times before Welsper said, "Welsper! I do not know what you did, but do not speak to Keiichi like that and return my body to me!"

Belldandy's body smiled as she said, "Keiichi, Ignore what Welsper is saying. I do not love you anymore, you pathetic-"

At that moment, Welsper's body let out a hiss before it launched itself at Belldandy's body. The catbody clawed and tore into Belldandy's body. Trying to grab the furious cat entity, The being in Belldandy's body said, "Belldandy! I-Ow! Stop that! I didn't-ow! Someone help!"

Hearing Belldandy's voice calling for help made Keiichi rush over. When he reached for the catbody, the catbody glared at him before it calmed down and said, "Keiichi?"

Though it was in Welsper's voice, the tone and feeling in the voice was Belldandy's. Keiichi said, "Belldandy?"

"Welsper did this to me…" Belldandy said, withdrawing herself from her body. She launched herself at Keiichi, who caught her.

Keiichi glared at Welsper and said, "Welsper, I don't know what you did, but undo it."

"Only if Belldandy agrees to do what I say," Welsper answered with a smirk. "Otherwise, I can wait until she changes her mind. I doubt you'll live long enough for me to change my mind."

"I can talk with Urd and Skuld to-" Keiichi began.

"I can convince them that I am her, if you try that," Welsper interjected.

"Not if I speak to them," Belldandy replied. "Aside from Keiichi, they know me better than you ever could."

Welsper glared at Belldandy before he began to rush at Keiichi and said, "Give her to me!"

Keiichi began running, crying out, "Urd! Skuld! Welsper and Hild stole Belldandy's body!"

An idea came to Belldandy, She called out, "Wasp of the Blue Lance! Come forth!"

As she expected, Blue Lance appeared. Belldandy said, "Protect us!"

Blue Lance nodded before she began to fire lightning spells at Welsper.

"Holy Bell! Come forth!" Welsper cried out. Holy Bell appeared out of Belldandy's body, but Holy Bell slapped Welsper. As Welsper stopped to figure out what happened, Holy Bell quickly put Welsper into a headlock.

"Keiichi! Holy Bell has Welsper in her grasp!" Belldandy cried out. Keiichi stopping running and looked back. Belldandy asked, "Holy Bell, how long can you hold him?"

After Holy Bell spoke for a few moments, Keiichi asked, "Do we have to run more?"

"We'll be alright, at least for now." Belldandy said, "You can put me down now."

Keiichi began to scratch her head before he said, "Do we have to?"

As Belldandy began to purr, she said, "I guess not."

Welsper glared at Keiichi. He tried to speak, but Holy Bell used a bit of magic to fling a magazine at Welsper's face. Holy Bell said, " _Bad kitty. Be quiet._ '

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And here is another one from me. A lighter version of last chapter.


	18. Bodyswitch! Megumi Welsper

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Megumi woke up and was surprised to see a cage door in front of her. Outside the door was her room.

"What's going on?" Megumi uttered. When she tried to stand up, she quickly discovered that not only she couldn't ,but her body was now a cat's.

Then her face loomed outside the cage door.

"Hello… Megumi, is it?" The other Megumi said.

"Who are you?!" Megumi asked in a panic.

"Well, since I've decided that Belldandy will never accept a female cat as her lover, I'm going to try to use your body to earn her love away from Keiichi Morisato," The other Megumi said, spitting out the last few words with a grimace.

"What are… you… You're Belldandy's pet cat! How can you talk!?" Megumi quickly replied.

"I'm a demon… well, I was. You're one now," Welsper answered, now smiling. "So I get mortality and Belldandy's love, you get immortality and magical powers."

"Magic powers?" Megumi asked, tilting her head.

'Huh… So that's how it feels when I tilt my head to get snacks…' Welsper thought. "I'll teach you later. Can't risk you getting free and ruining my plan!"

Welsper then left Megumi's sight.

"Get back here! Give me back my body!" Megumi yelled before the door closed. She tried to ram the cage door open, but after a large number of failed attempts of headbutting the door, she began yelling "Somebody help me! I'm trapped in a cat's body!"

After awhile, she fell to the floor, closed her eyes, and began to mutter, "Keiichi… help me."

Then she heard the cage door open. She ran out the door and looked around. At the side of the cat carrier, was her mouse plushy that she found one day. Megumi said, "Thank you…"

Not waiting for a reply, Megumi lept out a window and ran towards the temple. She prayed that she could find someone that would not only believe her and help her.

When she was about to turn a corner, a hand roughly picked her up. The hand held her in front of a familiar face.

"Well, well, well, Welsper. What's the hurry?" Mara asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm not Welsper, I'm Megumi Morisato! She stole my body!" Megumi spat out, briefly trying to claw at Mara's face.

Mara blinked a few times before she said, "Yeah,right. Prove it."

"How?! I can't do magic because I'm a human! I was good at softball, until I was shoved into this furball's body!" Megumi hissed. Something about Mara was angering Megumi, like Mara had done something to wrong her.

After a few moments, Mara said, "So… Welsper's a mortal now? A human female? ...This… This is good. That means... no spell protection for him."

She then dropped Megumi without a second thought before she flew into the air and began to fly in a random direction.

As her voice grew fainter, Mara yelled, "Welsper! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Megumi murmured, "What I have done?"

She shook her head and ran towards the temple.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Before I uploaded this, I did a quick check to see if there were any Megumi/Welsper pairings. I didn't find any, so either they're unmarked or no one ever wrote suck a pairing.


	19. Bodyswitch! Skuld Megumi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd was pinching the bridge of her nose as she asked, " So let me get this straight… In the middle of us revealing the fact we're goddesses to Megumi, Skuld's dream viewer had a major malfunction and switched the bodies of Skuld and Megumi, despite the fact it shouldn't have been able to do that. Have I missed any details?"

"Uh, no. That's pretty much it," Skuld said. Being in Megumi's body was an odd experience. On one hand, She could look Belldandy in the eyes like an equal. On the other, it seemed everything was a little off, from walking to being able to tighten bolts. Megumi kept looking at her hands the whole while.

"How long before your diagnostics system are able to get a solution for this?" Urd asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"About a day at most. Any longer than that ad we'll need to call a medical god to come down and help," Skuld answered.

Suddenly cheering up, Urd said, "Good to hear! Guess that means we get to see which little sister has the more engaging life!"

"Urd!? You Baka!" Skuld exclaimed as she put a hand down her shirt to grab a Skuld bomb...only to realize that she's in Megumi's body.

Urd laughed as she watched Skuld blush. "Watch it now! Those are Megumi's girls in there!"

Skuld grew angrier before she grabbed Megumi and put her hand down her shirt.

"Skuld! What are you-" Megumi said before Skuld pulled out a Skuld bomb. After Skuld let her go, Megumi grabbed her shirt collar and looked down. "What else do you keep in here?"

Skuld threw the Skuldbomb at the laughing Urd. The explosion and being covered in soot managed to get the norn of the past to stop laughing. Urd said, "Don't think I'll take it too easy on you, just because you're in Megumi's body, Skuld…"

Skuld pulled down an eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

Urd chuckled as she produced a large paddle, making Skuld nervous. As she began to back away, Skuld said, "Hey, now… I'm in Megumi's body… Y'know, Keiichi's sister?"

Chuckling for a moment, Urd answered, "Just means I can't use UrdBolts, you brat… or should I now say, big brat?"

Skuld stood up and began to back away from her sister, who began to wave the paddle in a menacing way. "Urd, we can talk this out, like civilized goddesses, like how Belldandy tried years ago, y'know?"

"I'm more of an action girl at heart, not a talker. Since-" Urd began before she saw the furious look on Skuld.

"Megumi, you baka! What do you think you're doing!?" Skuld yelled as she stomped past Urd. Urd looked behind herself and saw a frighteningly large amount of explosives in a pile near Megumi. The pile grew more and more as Megumi pulled stuff out of her shirt and put it nearby.

Backing out of the room, Urd said, "Oh wow. Look at the time! Gotta so visit someone on the other side of town!"

As Urd left the room. Megumi said, "What? I wanted to see how much stuff you had in here!"

"I have it all stored away for a-" Skuld said before she paused. She picked up one and muttered, "Huh… Holy Hand Grenade… Been years since I've seen this..."

An evil smile appeared on Skuld's face before she asked, "Hey Megumi, Wanna give Mara a present?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: The days are flying fast, aren't they?


	20. Bodyswitch! Megumi Peorth

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess,

-oOoOoOo-

Megumi was growing uncomfortable as Peorth continued to stare at her… or rather, leer, as college student was studying for her next test. At the moment, both were sitting on the couch in the living room.

When Megumi couldn't stand it, she glared at Peorth and said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, just enjoying how my body looks from mortal eyes… I almost wonder how Keiichi was able to resist it when I offered him a wish," Peorth answered.

Megumi's eye twitched before she said, "First off, While I'm in this body, Ew. I'm his sister and we humans tend to look down on imagining anything sexual that deals with family members. Second of all, how narcissistic can you get if you lust over your own body?"

Peorth chuckled before she answered, "I'm a goddess and you're a human. Our morality doesn't always coincide, dear. Why, some of the things I could tell you about some of the wishes I've granted over the eons would prove it…"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! I don't want to hear it!" Megumi shouted as she covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Peorth sighed before she shook her head. "Fine, fine! I won't tell. Let's find some other way to pass the time."

After a few moments, Megumi opened one eye. When she saw Peorth was quietly waiting for her while looking annoyed, Megumi put her hands down. She asked, "You really need a handler, don't you?"

"Handler? What do you mean?" Peorth asked, her eyes starting to show anger.

"You seems to go straight towards the perverse and don't seem willing to hide the fact you're not human. Were you the one to grant Keiichi's wish, I bet he'd spend most of his time reminding you not to show off your powers," Megumi answered. She then gestured to the clothes she had on and said, "And also reminding you to wear acceptable clothes in public."

"There is nothing wrong with what I wear! Your brother deemed it acceptable around this abode!" Peorth spat out.

"Really?" Megumi asked with a smirk. "Around this place, but what about elsewhere on Earth?"

Peorth frowned some more… then she began to smile. "Let's try it out then."

"Oh no! I'm not going out dressed like this!" Megumi quickly said, covering herself.

"Who said you would be the one wearing my humble uniform in public?" Peorth asked as she stood up. "I'll ask Belldandy or Urd to produce my uniform, fitted for this body."

Megumi blinked for a few moments before Peorth began to walk out of the room. Megumi yelled, "Oh no, you don't!"

Megumi tackled Peorth, taking advantage that the goddess body was taller than the mortal body.

"Let me go, Megumi!" Peorth yelled, trying to wrestle Megumi off of her.

"You're not gonna parade my body in-" Megumi uttered before she heard a cough from above.

The cough came from a bored looking Urd. She said, "So… should I get a camera?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: I think that if Megumi and Peorth met in canon for an extended period of time, they'd get along fairly well. At worst, they argue before deciding to settle the matter with a board game. Who knows, perhaps Urd might get jealous of Megumi for eating up Peorth's vacation time? I guess that depends on how much of a friend Urd sees of Peorth.

Going by some reactions in the manga, Urd might've used Peorth to fill the void that once held feelings for Mara. That'd be a nice fic idea fuel, Mara getting more angry at Peorth for seemingly stealing Urd, rather than Belldandy for the time on Earth.


	21. Bodyswitch! Sayoko Mara

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Mara sighed as she reviewed another paper in an office that screamed 'I'm richer than you'll ever be!'.

' _This is one heck of a gas guzzle. Japan favors small cars that are fuel efficient. Even I know that and I don't give a flying flip about cars, I just read gossip magazines,'_ Mara thought before she wrote a long and polite message that pretty much implied 'rejected on the grounds that it is stupid'. ' _Sure hope Hild gets a solution soon, 'cause one more day of this and I'll scream!'_

At that moment, Aoshima walked in, making Mara think, 'And there's the worst part of the day.'

"Well, cousin, I can see you're nearly done with all those various proposals progress reports, and all other bric a brac. In fact, I dare wonder if you've had someone help you speed through all of it," Aoshima said. "Soo... it's been years since we tried it, but perhaps we can separate Belldandy from Keiichi. I have something in mind that will devastate Belldandy into my bed."

"Oh, grow up. It's been a few years since we've been in the same building with them, but can't you get past the fact you'll never bed Belldandy?" Mara spat.

Aoshima blinked before he asked, "Sayoko? Is everything alright?"

"I have proposals to go over, like the adult that I am. I can't spent time like you to go after people that probably forgotten all about me," Mara snapped. A small part of her wondered if anything she said applied to her. ' _No. Nope. I'm too awesome to be forgotten.'_

"Surely I can convince the higher ups to let us take some leave," Aoshima said, seemingly regaining his smugness.

' _I doubt it. I spent five minutes with them and I vowed to make the rest of their sorry lives a miserable wreck,'_ Mara thought as she glared at Aoshima. "How about spending that time on something useful, like scouting the colleges for girls braindead enough to fall for your flirtations into becoming secretaries here?"

Aoshima glared at Mara for a moment before he began to leave, but not before he said, "And here I thought you secretly wanted one great victory over Belldandy."

' _I wonder how many nightmares Aoshima can endure before he goes mad? It'll be fun to find out!'_ Mara thought as she slowly grew a grin.

As if to prove the universe thought Mara as its chewtoy, Hild appeared. Mara asked with hope in her voice, "Lady Hild! Has a cure been found?"

When Hild began to chuckle, Mara frowned. Hild said, "No, I just came to let you know about Sayoko's progress at your job!"

"Horrible?" Mara asked.

Hild shook her head. "Nope! She's doing something I vaguely remember that you tried once. The slow chiseling method, aimed at Keiichi… though she's also taking the time to take shots at his friends and family when he's nearby. It seems to show promise. Already, his friendship with Tamiya and Otaki is shaky enough that they're spread word that Keiichi is a jinx... moreso than usual."

Mara's throat went dry. So as she drank some water from a nearby glass, Hild continued,"Of course, you seem to be doing her job as well as she's doing yours. Perhaps your true calling was in management?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: I sometimes wonder where Mara might be successful, aside from genetics and biology.

I have my doubts it's management, though. Any of the spirits she's tried recruiting usually either betray her or flee the scene when dealing directly with the goddesses, prove to be incompetent, or both. Probably because Mara goes straight to the threats when meeting her underlings.

Perhaps if she used her dream controlling ability as positive incentive... though that'd be making Mara out to be like a drug dealer of sorts. A weird one, though. Would anyone accept her saying, "Hey kid, wanna have a dream with a supermodel in outer space while in a giant robot?"

I apologize for there being no Sayoko part, but I couldn't think of one, aside from her spying on Keiichi and the goddesses. I imagine that because Sayoko has better knowledge of human society than Mara, Sayoko coudl and would do more damage to Keiichi's life than Mara ever could... At least until Sayoko feels bad about it.


	22. Bodyswitch! Urd Sayoko

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Sayoko was flipping through channels as Urd glared at her. Alas, Sayoko was used to it from her time as the Queen of Nekomi.

When Urd coughed to get a reaction out of Sayoko, the latter said,"Is this because I'm with the bigger girls now? Get used to it for now. Many have for your body and mine, I suspect."

"I don't care about your body. I care about mine and getting back in it!" Urd spat out.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'd rather be back in mine as well. So relax, I'm not doing anything you don't do," Sayoko replied. "According to your little sister, all you do is laze about and nothing more. I admit that such activities are rather attractive, now that I don't have to worry about losing my figure for the moment."

"Hey, I do stuff!" Urd quickly said. When Sayoko looked at her,Urd stammered, " Important stuff… that i can't tell a mortal mind. You might be in my divine body, but your mind isn't ready for a mere fraction of the stuff I do most of the day."

"All I hear is bullshit coming from my human mouth. I don't like it," Sayoko muttered, returning her attention to the TV. "Either so either prove it or shut up."

' _Being in a human body is either ruining my ability to lie or throwing me off my game_ ,' Urd thought. When Sayoko began to drink some sake, Urd recognized it and stomped her foot. "Hey! Don't drink that swill! That crap is practically water compared to _Fallen Angel_!

"I like the taste, even in this body. Besides, that brand is more for getting hammered hard and fast," Sayoko replied. After taking a sip, she said, "I wonder why you're trying to set me off?"

Somehow, the brief mention of chemicals really loosened Urd's tongue. "It's to stop you from trying to use my body and powers to get revenge on Belldandy, you twit!"

When Sayoko looked at her, Urd knew she made a serious mistake. Sayoko asked, "Why would I? Everyone would see that it would be you getting revenge against Belldandy for pushing you out of the spotlight, the one you deserve."

The shock and horror Urd had about Sayoko going on the warpath was now consumed by anger. With a voice that only betrayed her self-control with a slight tremble, Urd said, "Don't."

"Don't… what?" Sayoko asked, trying to look innocent as she faced Urd.

"Don't ever try to turn me against my family. I know that body better than you. I know its weak spots…" Urd said before she produced a vial. "And what potions I can use to paralyze it."

"What is that?" Sayoko asked, glancing at the bottle.

"For me to know and for you to find out if you make another mistake," Urd answered with a grin.

Sayoko sighed as she put down the Sake. As she picked up a can of soda, she said, "Fine, I'll lay off my bottle of sake for now."

When Sayoko began to drink from the can, Urd recognized what the can contained. Diet Soda.

The Norn stomped her foot once more before she said, "Hey! Don't you realize that the artificial sweeteners they used to replace sugar in that can isn't something you want to drink!? While it might not add more calories, it does make your body keep the fat longer. You're honestly better off drinking regular soda!"

Sayoko shot Urd a glare before she said, "There is no winning with you, is there?"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Urd got preachy there at the end about Diet Soda, didn't she? Then again, potions do involve chemicals and Urd knows a thing or two about them.

So if you feel like it, go do a quick google search to see if Urd's words hold any weight.


	23. Bodyswitch! Urd Mara

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd woke up with her head feelings like it had three difference vices squeezing her head. The room she was in had very low light and she was unable to see the walls.

"Been awhile since I went on that kinda bender," Urd muttered, trying to recall what bars she went to, what drinks she drank,what people she met, and so on. As she tried to stand up, she staggered, putting a hand on the ground. When she saw her hand was in a familiar leather glove, she muttered, "Aw crap. I can barely remember last night, but I'm in Mara's clothes again. Eugh, why that black leather outfit that hides her curves?"

"Guess again, Urd," A voice said from behind her. Urd was in a panic, as it was her voice that said those words, but she didn't say them. As Urd turned around and was greeted by what appeared to be herself, the doppelganger said, "Or should I say, Mara?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" Urd asked as she quickly stood up. the resulting headache and nausea made her regret doing such a thing.

The doppelganger produced a mirror and tossed it at Urd. After Urd caught it, the doppelganger said, "The answer is in your hands."

Urd looked and was surprised to see Mara's face. "What are you-"

She paused when she noticed that the Mara in the mirror was mimicking her mouth as she spoke. She Urd tilted her head, so did Mara. With fear staring to run down her spine, Urd grabbed a few strains of her hair and looked at it.

Blonde.

Blonde, not platinum silver.

Looking at the other person in the room, Urd asked, "Mara?"

The other person nodded with an evil grin before she spoke, "but now I'm Urd."

"Like hell you are," Urd began as she began to form an UrdBold. Mara interrupted her by smacking her with a flyswatter with four-leave clovers taped to it. Falling to the floor, Urd let out a cry, as it stung!

"Bad Mara, bad," Mara said in a mocking tone, while waving the flyswatter towards Urd.

Glaring up at Mara, Urd asked, "So what's the plan? Ruin my identity? Steal Heaven's secrets? Try to have your way with me in some freaky fantasy?"

Mara chuckled before she began to walk backwards. "I intend on being Urd from now on. All I have to do to insure it is to call Hild 'Mom'."

"That… won't work. That type of thing is more dealing with my soul, not my body," Urd retorted. "Going by what I can feel in my soul, that's still in one piece. Besides, I don't think you're the type to risk your soul getting eaten by even a fragment of my soul…"

Mara frowned for a moment before she almost stepped into the darkness. There was a click of a light switch, revealing the walls of the room. Urd almost swore when she saw that the walls were covered in good luck charms.

"When we meet next time, this divinely hot body will be demonically sexy!" Mara cackled before she quickly opened a door and left. After the door closed, there was a click of a lock.

Urd narrowed her eyes as she thought, ' _I got basic demon powers that I can use with some of my spells, the mirror Mara left me, and whatever Mara left in her clothes. Just gotta get past all the good luck stuff.'_

A quick search proved Mara had removed anything she might normally held in her clothes.

Urd threw a UrdBolt at a wall. Due to being powered by demonic energy from Mara's body, the UrdBolt vanished when it neared one of the good luck charms. She sighed, "Alright, this will be challenging…"

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: To be honest, I think Urd might be able to get Senbei on her side, depending on how well she can pull off a Mara imitation.

And if Mara somehow turns Urd's body into a demon? Would Urd's response be to turn Mara's body into a goddess?


	24. Bodyswitch! Belldandy Megumi

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Megumi wished she had Belldandy's calm attitude. Somehow, The latter seemed to accept the situation in stride.

"Can't believe that blonde woman did this to us. How did that weird rock force us to headbutt each other and then make this happen?" Megumi said as she and Belldandy were walking towards the temple. "I mean, as much as I like how you look, I never wanted to be in your body like this."

"It is odd that Mara had an artifact that was able to switch our bodies," Belldandy said. She then looked at the bags of food she was carrying and muttered, "I do hope I'm not forgetting anything."

"Mara? You know her?" Megumi asked, her voice had a tinge of curiosity.

"She is Urd's friend from childhood. She's been trying to separate Keiichi and I for some time now," Belldandy answered.

"Huh… So what? Does Mara have a crush on you or my bro?" Megumi asked as the two waited at a stoplight.

"While she did once try to lie to Keiichi about being my fiance, I think she only has those feelings towards Urd," Belldandy answered.

"I think I once had a dream about her telling me that she only makes deal with women," Megumi muttered.

"That usually is the only thing consistent about her clients," Belldandy replied.

As they crossed the streets, Megumi asked, "So… you said your sisters might have a solution?"

"Urd might know how to talk Mara into putting us back into our bodies, while Skuld can create a few devices to capture Mara and make her more willing to assist us," Belldandy explained.

When Megumi chuckled, Belldandy gave her a curious look.

"Never pegged you to be the type to allow your sisters to torture someone," Megumi said with a laugh. "Then again, Mara might've just ruined your lovelife for the time being."

"How? How did Mara ruin my relationship with Keiichi?" Belldandy asked, concerned about what Megumi was referring to.

Megumi stopped laughing and began to explain, "While in the Doujin market, there might be a large number of people who like incest stories, Keiichi is not one of them. Even if you were to get him drunk and flirt with him, he'd see it as me trying it, not you."

At once, Megumi felt Belldandy's cheerfulness vanish as the latter said, "I see."

Not wanting to see Belldandy angry, Megumi quickly said, "Look Belldandy, your sisters will fix the problem! We just have to hope nothing else will go wrong!"

"Like what?" Belldandy asked, looking ahead. Megumi began to worry about what might be going on in Her brother's girlfriend's head.

"Like… I dunno, Keiichi saved up a lot of money to go on a big date with you today and he can't get a refund?" Megumi asked. "If that happened, we'd have to tell your sisters to go into overdrive and get Mara."

Belldandy nodded, still frowning. "Yes, they would probably like not being restrained in this type of situation."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Merry Christmas and Happy holidays.

To be honest, when I started the bodyswitching chapters, I had no hardset way of doing the bodyswitching. The reason I kept going back to Skuld's dreamviewer is because 'Any machine/magic device dealing with mental aspects can do mindswitching' storyplot. It's a old and cheap way, but usable.

I also never intended the theme of bodyswitching to overtake this fic, but I guess with a multi-story fic like this, you never know where it'll lead.


	25. Bodyswitch! Urd Keiichi (By zeroIQ)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was doing his best to wait patiently outside the water closet. It was quite difficult, considering he was in Urd's body.

Even standing still for any amount of time was hard enough, let alone when he noticed what happened when he impatiently stomped his foot on the floor and caused Urd's chest to bounce. Which... for a heterosexual man like himself should've been pretty enjoyable... as long as he got to watch that from the outside. Because from the inside, he wondered just how Urd could handle their weight on a daily basis, and without a bra either. Worse, he had the funny idea that Urd's body was trying to seduce him by making the her breasts move as if he was a female character in one of those new video games. How or why, he had no idea.

But after awhile, he found that focusing on something was a bigger problem. Either he lost interest in a matter of moments or he overfocused to the point where he forgot why he started a task. How he went from cleaning his beemer to chasing after Banpei to strip him for parts for his beemer, Keiichi couldn't figure out.

So when Skuld asked him if he knew why Urd was taking a long time at the toilet, Keiichi had a good idea and hoped he was wrong.

"Keiichi, tell me now what Urd is-" Skuld began in an increasingly annoyed tone.

"If it's what I think it is, then we really don't want to barge in," Keiichi quickly said, not bothering to look at Skuld. When Skuld opened her mouth, he said, "Because if she really is doing what I think she's doing, then once she leaves the toilet, I give you permission to-"

The door opened up, but as Urd stepped up, the others backed away from the obviously frustrated goddess in Keiichi's body. "KE-II-CHI!"

"What?" Keiichi asked, wondering if she just had no idea how a man's body worked after all.

"Why is it that whenever I try to have... some sexy thoughts... I nearly pass out!" Poking Keiichi's chest to prove her point, Urd's eyes almost rolled back and her knees became weak. Until she snapped out of it and shook her head. "See?! What's up with that?!"

"Uh... It works with Belldandy..." Keiichi said without much thought, until he saw the bomb in Skuld's hand. "NO! I mean... I'd never cheat on her and.. even my body won't do it!"

"Close call, buster..." Muttered Skuld.

However, Urd was far from happy to hear that. "I can't do that! She's my sister and... if everyone else is out of question... Aw... that sucks! Big time!"

Keiichi however seemed rather relieved to find out that Urd was more or less forced to play nice. "That's right. And since I'm straight, guys won't work either, so, you'll have to wait until we change back."

"That's so unfair!" Reaching to grab her boobs, Urd gave Keiichi a glare. "You've to enjoy my girls, but I'm stuck like this? Come on! There has to be someone! Peorth! Or Chihiro! Or even that ghost girl!"

"Sorry I don't think it's going to work with Peorth. She even tried it, remember?" Keiichi, asked. "And I don't like the others like that so... no luck either."

Urd paused for a moment and let out a growl, going for broke. "Alright... Hild?" But soon enough the same wobbly feeling convinced her that it was no good either. Although she mostly tried just to make sure that Keiichi didn't have the hots for her. "Okay, that's good thing actually." Urd announced, despite the blush in Keiichi's face. "So next is... Ansuz?" That's when two things happened. One was that Urd took a really deep breath and the second... she didn't faint. But she wanted to. "Skuld? Bomb him."

"Why?" Skuld asked.

"You're too young to get the full story, but trust me. Bomb him, before I get my body back and do worse!" Urd said.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Skuld yelled, while Keiichi's eyes went wide when Urd grabbed her sister and pulled her closer to whisper into her ear. Soon enough, Skuld also took a sharp breath and for a while she stared at Urd with her mouth open wide. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Said Urd with a grin, while crossing her arms. "I've found his type!"

"No, wait! That's not correct! She looks a bit like Belldandy and... You know... genetic similarity? Besides, finding someone attractive doesn't mean that I also want to-"

Skuld let out a warcry as she began to produce bomb after bomb and threw them at Keiichi. As soon as they heard the warcry, Keiichi ran as fast as Urd's body could to avoid whatever bomb Skuld was throwing. No matter how many time he almost lost his balance thanks to Urd's top heavy body.

"Skuld! Calm down! It's not like I tried to flirt with your mother!" Keiichi yelled.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! You planned to cheat on Big Sis with Mom?! Take this!" Skuld yelled as she and Keiichi ran out of sight.

Urd followed after in a brisk pace, not wanting to miss one moment.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Merry Christmas and Happy holidays.

Way back at chapter 5, when zeroIQ wrote their review, I decided to give the Urd/Keiichi bodyswitch a shot. After I wrote it, I sent it to them and gave my thoughts that it might be push the rating. So zeroIQ re-wrote it into this! So go check out their fics as a way of saying thanks to them!

After I put this up, I'll put up the original in another fic, one where I can let loose a little with adult humor.


	26. Bodyswitch! Hild Washu

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

Note from HotelKatz: As a gift to all of you, I'll now accept requests from reviews for these last few chapters. This one was from Ceroxon. While this is a crossover of sorts, Don't expect me to do this for the remaining days. I have to be familiar with the series and it has to get my interest.

-oOoOoOo-

When Mara entered the main room of the arcade, she was greeted by the unusual sight of Hild taking apart some of the arcade machines.

"uhm, Lady Hild, could you spare one of the tetris machines? It might not be likely, but I'd still like to use one to settle things with Urd on it," Mara said, getting Hild's attention.

"Hild? Whose Hi-oh, that must be the name of the original owner of this body!" Hild said in a dramatic tone. Taking a quick look at the various pieces on the floor, Hild asked, "I don't suppose you could tell me where I can find some more advanced technology, could you, miss…?"

"I'm… Mara," Mara replied in a worried tone. "Did something happen to your memory, Lady Hild?"

"Whoever this Hild is, she might be very important, at least to you," Hild muttered. Putting her hands on her hips, Hild answered, "I guess it would be better for the both of us for me to come clean."

"You're not lady Hild?" Mara asked, wondering if this was a prank.

"I'm afraid not, at least in mind. This body might belong to Hild," Hild said before she pointed towards the sky. "But for the moment, this body houses the mind of Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific mind in the universe!"

"Never heard of you," Mara said, her calm response hitting Washu hard enough to put her physically off balance. Mara quickly rushed over, grabbed Washu, held her against the wall and asked in a near growl. "Tell me where Lady Hild is or I will-"

"Will what? This body belongs to… I guess your boss, so I don't think you'll risk harming it," Washu said. When Mara's rage seemed to lessen, Washu added, "As for how and why this happened, I have no idea. Wish I had access to my laboratory, though. Betcha I could solve this in a hurry!"

"Laboratory, eh? What's your specialty?" Mara asked.

"Name it and I excel in it," Washu said with a grin. "So if you don't mind, please put me down, Mara-chan."

Mara's eye twitched as she did so. The way Washu said that nickname was too much like how Hild did it. As Washu brushed the dust off her back, Mara said, "My specialty is with Biology and genetics. I managed to change ordinary earth rats into human ninjas, about six inches tall or so."

Washu gave Mara a 'You got my attention' look. "Really?"

Mara nodded. "Before they left me to go follow some nice twit."

Washu chuckled. before she asked, "Still have the written plans for them?"

-o-

As Washu read over Mara's notes, she said, Well, I had you pegged being like my daughter, all muscle, no brains, and an impulse fiend. Good to know I was wrong for once. Wow, you even managed to deal with the possibility that their small size might be a hindrance by giving them the capability to inflate themselves for a long period of time without becoming vaguely-humanoid disturbing balloon shapes. Though I can see you had to sacrifice the possible innate ability to inflate themselves to better stabilize the size change. I can admire that, what with the limited tech on Earth you had access to."

"Thanks!" Mara crowed. "So… any idea about how we can get Lady Hild back in her body and you in yours?"

"At this point, it depends on how this Hild can use my inventions. Otherwise, we have to wait until either humanity gets to a technological level where I can make some crude element to contact my lab," Washu answered.

"Ah, not on Earth?" Mara asked, glad to be with someone who could appreciate her scientific abilities.

"Oh, they are on Earth. I just don't think it might be this Earth…" Washu answered. "And I never bothered to learn the phone number."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: The only reason I didn't write what Hild was doing was I had no idea what to do with her.

Could she be using Washu's tech to make plans to deal with the goddesses? Could she be watching Soap Operas from another planet?

Truth be told, I don't think I could fit the OVA series with A!MG in a crossover. What with Tsunami, Washu's past, and such. It's either out of my writing range, a lack of interest, or I'd have to make certain changes that would overpower one series over the other.

The later series? Sure, even if they might be as popular or as fun with write with.


	27. Bodyswitch! Urd Hild

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Urd 's eyes fluttered open. There was an odd feeling all throughout her body as she rose up from her bed. It wasn't any ache, more like an odd binding feeling, like she was wearing some tight clothes.

As she rubbed her eyes, Urd muttered, "Did I forget an experiment? Or did I forget to seal some jars again? ..I can't deal with this, I'm too hungry."

So Urd left her bed, and was surprised to see that not only was she not in her room, but her body was shrunk and forced into purple pajamas! Looking at her hands, she was able to discern that she was now in a child's body, not merely shrunken. She sighed, "Well, I guess I can brew up a cure in the afternoon, once I know where I am…"

The room she was in was an odd mix. While the room was in a ruined western-style building style, there was various furniture that was quite expensive, as well as a number of containers. Urd checked one and was surprised at the number of magical artifacts, all with various seals in them. Urd shook her head as she closed the container. ' _So… what's their plan? De-age me, erase my memory, and try to raise me up as a demon?"_

After carefully opening the door, Urd snuck out, carefully listening to the creaks and groans around her. ' _What a stupid pla... '_

During that thought, Urd passed by a mirror. Her reflection scared her. Her hair was done up in horned pigtails and had on a few sealing jewelry., the kind Hild wore. The Goddess marks were replaced by Hild's Daimakaichō marks. Urd rubbed the marks, hoping it was just make-up, or an illusion. Going by how the marks neither faded and felt like the shape the looked like, Urd forget what she was trying to do and yelled, "What's going on here!?"

Mara quickly appeared in a panic and worriedly asked, "What's wrong, Lady Hild?! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mara! What the hell were you and Hild on to even think of putting me in this body!?" Urd yelled as she stomped towards Mara.

Mara looked around in a mix of panic, concern, and confusion before she asked, "I.. I don't understand, Lady Hild?"

"Don't play dumb, Mara. It's me, Urd! Why you either put me in a body like Hild's or somehow redesigned my human shell!" Urd loudly said as she continued to march towards Mara, who began to back up.

' _Okay… Hild's gone mad. Have I failed too many times or was it one of-'_ Mara thought before her eyes widened. ' _Shit! I bet it was one of those artifacts! But did it make Hild think she is Urd or switch their bodies!?'_

"Answer me! Why did you do this to me, Urd!?" Urd said, making a couple of UrdBolts, although they were crackling wire more flame than Urd usually puts into them.

"Hi-I mean Urd! Calm down! Let's see if it was one of the artifacts that did it to you!" Mara quickly said as she put her hands up in placating motion.

-o-

Hild was laying about in the living room. A part of her wanted to take advantage of the situation to separate Keiichi and Belldandy, but she knew that it would backfire, like it always did as of late when trying to attack Urd and her sisters as of late.

So, she decided to watch TV and eat whatever food Belldandy made.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: While I tended to stick with Skuld's dream viewer, I never intended on there being a specific bodyswitching method to stick to. The proof of that is my inconsistency with the facial marks. Some chapters have them transfer, some don't. As for why the dream viewer, it's because of an old writing method done in TV plots. _'Any machine that can read minds can switch minds too!'_ or some other story plot that is old and tired.

I was tempted to have this chapter go untitled and leave out the last part, if only to leave it up to the reader if there was a bodyswitching or Hild was under the control of some artifact that made her think she was really Urd. That seems like it'd be an interesting story, wouldn't it? Both Urd and... I dunno, either Hild or Mara, fall under the spell of a magical artifact that makes them think they bodyswitched, so they act like exaggerated versions of each other.

I know some of you would suggest Keiichi and Belldandy for that plot, but I see that ending both a bit sad, kind of pointless, and cheating the reader. A number of folks would have _'Belldandy'_ learn firsthand about the hardships Keiichi goes through each day... then it turns out that _'Belldandy'_ never learns those lessons, Keiichi relearned them while he thought he was Belldandy in his body.

Yes, while a large number of writers do like playing that practical joke on the reader and I do enjoy some of them, I refuse to write such an ending. At most, the worse I do is the bittersweet ending.


	28. Bodyswitch! Ansuz Hild

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was greeted by two things when he walked into the kitchen. The lack of Belldandy making breakfast and the sight of two people playing Shogi.

"Hild? Ansuz? What are you two doing here?" Keiichi asked. As he then began to look around he asked, "And where is Belldandy?"

"for the latter question, we were going ask you the same thing. I take it Belldandy either isn't here or is sleeping in," Ansuz said in a dismissive tone. "God knows she probably needs a vacation taking care of all of you every day. Maybe she ran away because you left the toilet seat up?"

"Don't speak of my daughter like that! I'm certain that if Belldandy isn't here, there is a good reason!" Hild quickly retorted as she moved a piece.

Keiichi stared at Hild for a moment before he asked, "Isn't Urd your daughter?"

Hild gave him a slight glare. "Yes, I consider Urd to be one of my daughters. However-"

"It relates to why we're here," Ansuz interrupted. "There was an accident and we somehow wound up in each others' bodies. We chose to come here, as it is considered neutral territory, while our doctors try to figure out both what caused it and if there is anyone else afflicted."

"Soo…. Let me get this straight. You're Ansuz," Keiichi said, pointing at Hild's body. Then he pointed at Ansuz's body, "And you're Hild."

Ansuz nodded and gave a gentle smile, althought Hild's body gave it a slight mischievous edge. Hild merely said in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, that brain of yours can work on things outside of machines."

"Hild!" Ansuz said as she gave Hild a glare.

"What? It's bad enough I respect you enough to not try to bed Tyr, while in your body. Are you saying I can't snark too?" Hild asked, giving a glare back.

"I'm going to see who else is awake," Keiichi said, leaving the room. how Hild and Ansuz were glaring at each other were reminiscent of how Urd and Skuld glared at each other before a fight… only less mature.

A quick check at Belldandy's room revealed she was still asleep. Keiichi gently called out, "Bell? Are you awake?"

Belldandy slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Looking around, she uttered, "Keiichi? You're early… Oh, I overslept. Haven't done that in awhile…"

"Your mom and Hild are waiting in the Kitchen. They said they're stuck in each other's bodies and might be staying here until their doctors figure out a cure," Keiichi said before he closed the door and waited for Belldandy to get dressed.

"That is odd… Perhaps they might use the situation to better understand each other?" Belldandy asked before she used a spell to put something on.

There was a loud explosion before a voice rang out, "I am not short tempered! Not like you, anyways!"

"Or they could prove how Urd and Skuld take after them?" Keiichi asked back before he and Belldandy rushed towards the kitchen.

Once there, the couple were greeted by the sight of a hold in the wall. Ansuz and Hild were seemingly completely focused on their game. Belldandy frowned before she pointed at the wall before she asked, "Who did that?"

Hild and Ansuz pointed at each other and said, "She did it."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: This one was also suggested from Ceroxon.

While I was writing this, I wondered how Belldandy might act when forced to not do any chores.

I'm guessing it depends on what part of the series it might take place. The earlier, the more hilarious, also possibly educational if she wanders around town.


	29. Bodyswitch! Belldandy Ansuz

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi was walking past Belldandy's door when he heard Ansuz's voice say, "So this will undo itself in a few days?"

Belldandy's voice replied, "Yes, I'm certain of it."

Ansuz's voice sighed before she said, "I do hope this will not put a strain on my relationship with Keiichi."

' _i barely know Ansuz. What could strain my-_ ' Keiichi thought before Belldandy interupted his thoughts.

"Belldandy, he loves you and you love him. nothing could or can change that," Belldandy's voice said. Then it mischievously added, "All it means is that you can't have any hanky-panky with him for the moment."

"Mother!" Ansuz's voice exclaimed.

"Sorry dear, i blame it on spending too much time with Hild!" Belldandy's voice replied with a giggle.

"Ah girls! you got a spy out here!" Urd loudly said, right behind Keiichi.

"Gah!" Keiichi cried out, jumping a little.

There was a quick series of footsteps before Belldandy's door was opened. There stood Ansuz, looking scared of what Keiichi's reaction might be. Belldandy, or whatever was in her body, was standing a few steps behind, waiting for what Keiichi's reaction might be.

Remembering what he had overheard, Keiichi gestures towards at Ansuz's body and asked, "Belldandy?"

Ansuz's body nodded.

"how did this happen?" Keiichi asked.

"Classified for humans, due to having unprotected minds," Ansus answered.

Keiichi frowned for a moment before deciding he should comfort Belldandy. Before he could, Urd said, "Keiichi, don't go too far. Otherwise, you might give Hild an opening to claim that you're into both Belldandy and Ansuz."

"And that might give Hild to tease you by asking if you want to team up with her against me and Belldandy," Ansuz asked. She enjoyed when Urd began to sputter. Then in a move more befitting Skuld, she said, "Not like you or Hild could beat us in looks."

Urd stopped trying to find her words and glared at Ansuz. "Is that a challenge?"

Both Belldandy and Keiichi both shouted, "No!"

"This doesn't concern you," Urd said to Keiichi. Looking at Belldandy, Urd said, "And you think you can't handle this hotness in a competition?"

Belldandy narrowed her eyes before she opened her mouth.

She closed it without saying a word.

When she opened it again, Belldandy said, "Some other time, Urd."

"Oh, so you run with the excuse that because you're in Ansuz's body, I'll win easily? That why you won't try to see who is hotter?" Urd asked.

Belldandy stared at Urd, seemingly unable to comprehend Urd's actions. "Urd? Are you alright? A comment from mother shouldn't get you in such a-"

"Chicken," Urd quickly said with a smirk.

"Urd, don't," Belldandy warned.

"Come on, Belldandy. We can call Hild and I'm sure she'll agree to whatever challenge we agree to, especially if it means she can work alongside Urd," Ansuz said as she walked past Belldandy.

"We're in each other's bodies, mother. I won't agree to anything until-" Belldandy said before getting interrupted again.

"Challenge!" Urd and Ansuz said, both having an arm around each other.

"Can't this wait a few days, until everything is somewhat back to normal?" Keiichi asked.

"No," Urd and Ansuz both cheerfully said.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: True, this focused less on Belldandy and Ansuz.

But going by this, I theorize that if I wrote a story about Ansuz trying to raise the norns, I'd probably go the route where Ansuz and Urd tend to prod each other into contests of sorts.


	30. Bodyswitch! Keiichi Ansuz

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Keiichi looked in the mirror in the bathroom and sighed. Looking back at him was Ansuz's body, mimicking his actions. He had taken a shower, as it was nearly time for Ansuz's cleaning ritual.

Somehow, Keiichi managed to go through it without peeking or feeling up Ansuz's body.

Getting dressed was a hassle, enough so that he settled for wearing a t-shirt, a bathrobe, and some underwear. For better or for worse, Belldandy and her sisters were out for the moment.

"Keiichi? Is everything alright? You've been in there for a long time," Ansuz asked in a concerned as she knocked on the door. "Do you need me to come in?"

"No! I'm alright! Please don't come in, I'm not dressed!" Keiichi cried out.

"...It's my body, Keiichi. While I do have an interest in it, even if you're in my body. It's more for its wellbeing, not anything perverse," Ansuz replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm not Hild, who would take the opportunity to tease you."

Keiichi couldn't help but smile at hearing that. He said, "Yeah, I guess."

When he opened the door, Ansuz was standing there. When Keiichi saw the concerned look on his body's face, he felt like smiling a little, until he thought, ' _Is this how Belldandy feels? ...we need to get back in our bodies fast!'_

Ansuz tilted her head and asked, "Keiichi?"

Keiichi walked past her as he answered, "So how long until Belldandy and the others gets back?"

"Well, the bug infestation was bigger than we expected. So maybe two or three days, assuming there isn't a giant bug… which some think there might be this time," Ansuz answered.

Keiichi sat down as he sighed. Ansuz did appear to watch over him for Belldandy.

Sadly, it seemed like Belldandy inherited the skilled part of her personality from her father, as Ansuz was interested a lot in human technology and habits. Even willing to help him cook… but completely clueless. Somehow, she actually set a pot of water on fire.

Thankfully, she used a spell to put out the fire.

Of course, when Keiichi was working on repairing something that Tamiya and Otaki told him to repair, Ansuz decided to look around the temple. She found something in Belldandy's room that she showed Keiichi and asked him what it was.

Before he could answer, it glowed and switched their bodies. After several attempted to repeat the event proved fruitless, as the thing seemed to be out of power. Even having Keiichi bring it to Ansuz didn't have an effect.

Sadly, this mean that Ansuz still had no cooking skills and now no easy way to stop a fire. Keiichi was little better in the cooking department. He tried to ask Ansuz to teach him a spell to put out fires, but she refused, claiming it'd take longer to teach him a spell than it would for Belldandy and her sisters to come back.

He persisted for a while, but she reminded him of how long it took Skuld to cast a spell under Belldandy's watch. That made Keiichi stop.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: Originally, this was going to be the chapter that appears on the 31st. But while I was writing the one for the 30th, I realized I could do something special with it.


	31. Bodyswitch!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_

-oOoOoOo-

Being in the body of a full-blooded goddess wasn't as Urd thought it'd be. Other than being slightly more focused and a bit less power behind her magic, Urd felt there was no change from her body.

About the only thing that stood out was the feeling of wrongness from the fact she was in the body of Belldandy's and Skuld's mother.

For the most part, Urd blamed the switch on Ansuz. As she was trying to brew potions to calm herself down she looked back at Ansuz, who was trying to pass the time by reading Urd's notes on various potions. Urd asked, "Who carries dangerous artifacts everywhere?"

Ansuz looked up and replied, "Who throws potions at anyone who knocks on their doorway? If you wanted privacy, close the door!"

That, Urd was willing to blame herself for. However, Urd was stubborn, often more than she wanted to be. "Ever hear of airing out potentially dangerous vapors?"

"At least Hild was willing to make a airvent for her potions," Ansuz muttered.

Urd blinked. "First time I ever heard Hild being interested in potions. What, you were interested in machines too?"

Ansuz shook herhead as her anger began to fade. She cheerfully said, "Nope, magical artifacts! Though if you include golems as robots, I guess it might count."

She looked down and her smile began to fade a little. "In fact, I was hoping to bond with you all over us sharing the latest findings of all our hobbies. I guess I shouldn't have..."

' _Cheap shot, you know a sucker for family,'_ Urd thought as she sighed. Putting a vial down, she said, "Look, I don't mind something like that. Hell, I would look forward to it… even though we all know it'd devolve into a fight between you, me, and Skuld over what's the best hobby."

Ansuz chuckled at the mental image. "So how long before you can brew up a solution to clean the gunk off my artifact, so we can charge it back up?"

"An hour, if you don't mind scrubbing it all off. Three hours if you simply want to pour it all away," Urd answered as she turned up the temperature of a bunsen burner. "I had no idea that my cleaning solution would make your little rock discharge all its energy in one go."

"Ah… Well, I guess a little work isn't too bad, specially if it means we can get back to our bodies faster," Ansuz said. She then cupped her bosom as she muttered, "Huh… Hild's are nicer."

You could hear the snap as Urd spun around and faced Ansuz. Urd spat out, "Excuse me?"

"It's not the first time I've switched bodies. Last time, it was because of an animal Hild had kept as a pet," Ansuz answered, seemingly unaware of how angry Urd was. The fact Ansuz kept groping Urd's body's bosom wasn't helping matters. "After we got back in our bodies and made sure it didn't switch anyone else, Hild sealed it away. I have no idea what she did with it afterwards."

"My girls are better than hers, Ansuz. Also, stop that," Urd said.

"Fine,I will…." Ansuz replied before she waved her hand around. The clothes on Urd's body were changed from a revealing dress to pants and a baggy sweater.

"Hey! don't put my hot body in that! At least make it a keyhole sweater!" Urd exclaimed before she snapped her fingers. The baggy sweater on Ansuz shrank until it was no longer baggy and a hole appeared to reveal Urd's body's cleavage. "That's better."

"Does everything have to be revealing on you?" Ansuz asked, putting her hands on the hips of the body she was in.

"Only when I feel like it," Urd answered.

There was a knock at Urd's door, so Ansuz got up to check who it was. After opening the door, she and Urd saw a furious Skuld, Belldandy, Peorth, Keiichi, Hild, and Lind.

"Which one is Ansuz?" Skuld asked in a manner that clearly wasn't Skuld.

Ansuz laughed nervously, getting the group's attention.

"Living room, now," Peorth said.

-o-

In the living room, everyone had to sit next to the one they had switched with. Ansux was sitting next to Urd, Skuld was sitting next to Hild, Peorth was sitting next to Keiichi, and Belldandy was sitting next to Lind.

"So… the thingy that Ansuz brought to Earth switched our bodies, and only our bodies?" Urd asked. "Anyone go around the city to doublecheck?"

"Belldandy and I made sure to check for anyone who was panicking or seemed off," Lind said. While she was in Belldandy's body, she wore her Valkyrie uniform.

"So how is Belldandy's body?" Hild asked, not bothered by being in Skuld's body. She made no changes. Before Lind could answer, Ansuz began to laugh. Hild grew annoyed and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I'm finally bigger than you!" Ansuz said, making sure to cup her boobs.

"Mother! Stop that!" Skuld quickly said, not liking Ansuz's actions.

"Sorry, dear, but-" Ansuz said before she broke down giggling.

"Mother, please control yourself. We need to be calm and wait this out," Bellandy said in a stern voice. Everyone around her noted it was a very good imitation of Lind, probably because being in Lind's body helped, even if the clothes on her were from Belldandy's closet.

As Ansuz continued to laugh, she said, "I-I-I can't help it! She lorded it over me, since we were teenagers!"

"I can't believe that Ansuz is this childish," Peorth muttered looking away from the goddess in question.

Keiichi sighed, but didn't speak. However he did began to laugh a little.

Peorth looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just laughing at something I thought of," Keiichi asked.

"Like what?" Peorth asked.

"I thought of me trying to put a shirt over your clothes, only for my arms to get bound behind my back because of your top," Keiichi answered. "I think my luck is that bad at times."

Peorth chuckled at that.

Ansuz slowly began to stop laughing when she realized that Hild wasn't ranting or raving. Instead, she was… smirking at her.

"What are you going to do, Hild?" Ansuz asked with worry.

"So… how long before the solution is good enough to clean the artifact?" Hild asked. Her tone had a slight tremble that got everyone's attention

"Forty-five minutes before we can use it on Ansuz's geegaw," Urd answered, concerned about her sister's body's future health.

"Good," Hild said before she began to give Ansuz a wide smile. "Let's use the rules of a certain sports game. Three strikes and I get to punish you, Ansuz."

"That is Skuld's body, Hild. You won't dare harm it!" Ansuz quickly replied. "Besides, this body is stronger than yours, Hild."

"I know how to reproduce Mokk-chan's special machine, the one that can even the playing field…" Hild said back in a mocking manner before she slapped the side of her head. "Oh wait! I know how to get at Skuld's bombs! It'll be in my favor!"

"Stop this, now!" Keiichi yelled as he stood up. Once everyone looked at him, he said, "Can't we at least pretend to get along? Not snipe at each other or attack at the smallest slight?"

"Y'know, I'm a little curious at how specific the artifact chose us," Lind said, deciding to change the topic. "I thought it was because we had access to magic powers, but Keiichi was affected and Mara wasn't."

"Yeah, I had to show up and ream Mara out when she began to freak out when she thought I went insane and thought I was Skuld," Hild added. "So what was Lind and Peorth doing?"

"I was double checking a… island to possible use for... classified reasons, " Lind answered, not liking how the 'no-lying' condition was hitting her hard in Belldandy's body.

"I was out shopping. I do hope there wasn't any trouble," Belldandy said.

"Peorth helped me out," Lind answered.

"And before I wound up in Keiichi's manly body, I was trying to find out why there was a weak link nearby, between this world and one with odd anthropomorphic animals, acting like Japan a couple of hundred years ago," Peorth said.

"I thought you were scouting out a garden for yourself," Keiichi replied.

"No, but that would be wonderful, if I were to live here. That spot was quite lovely," Peorth said with a sigh.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And the part until the knock at the door was going to be chapter 30. Happy New year. Originally, I was going to have the characters rant a little and take indirect snipes at me, but I decided against it.

Maybe in another fic, though.


End file.
